


Sanders Sides Oneshots Book

by HetaCon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: A compilation of the stories I have on my Tumblr blog HetaCon!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Nothing to Worry About, Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets sick but luckily he has the best dad in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 359
> 
> Pairing: Platonic/Parental Moxiety
> 
> Warning: Mention of vomit but not described

“Daaaaad..!”

Patton woke up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Daddy..!” his son called meekly from his room.

With a deep breath, Patton stretched. He got up, going over to Virgil’s room. When he came in, he saw his 5 year old son covered in puke, looking miserable and ashamed.

“Did you throw up, kiddo?” he asked, if only a little dumbly. When Virgil nodded, Patton smiled slightly. “Hey now, you’re ok, it’s not an issue.”

Virgil couldn’t help but look embarrassed. Patton kissed his forehead and then hummed. “Yep, I figured you had a fever. Tell you what, I’ll get these sheets in the laundry while you start a bath and afterwards, you come sleep with me for the night,” Patton told him with a soft smile, smoothing Virgil’s hair back away from his face. Virgil nodded and got out of bed as Patton took the sheets to the laundry room. After Virgil changed, Patton added in his pajamas too. Virgil started a bath and sat on the bathroom floor. Patton came in and sat down next to him.

“Sorry Daddy..”

“No, it’s ok! I promise,” Patton laughed and pulled Virgil into his lap. “It’s no trouble at all, I’m glad you trust me enough to call me.”

Virgil looked up at him in silence for a few seconds before burying himself into Patton’s paw print pajamas. He hugged Patton’s middle, nearly falling back to sleep.

After a bath, Patton took Virgil to his bedroom and tucked them both in, Virgil resting on top of him.

“Feeling better?”

“Mhm.”

“Good, I’ll take off work tomorrow to take care of you.”

“You don’t have to do that, Daddy!” Virgil looked up at him worriedly but Patton only smiled and laid Virgil’s head back down against his chest, kissing his hair softly.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be ok. I’m here for my kiddo,” Patton smiled, rubbing Virgil’s back gently. As he did so, Virgil’s breathing steadied and soon enough the boy was asleep. Patton pulled the covers up over Virgil more and went to sleep himself, holding Virgil close.


	2. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, pride doesn't have to be only in the larger issues. Sometimes just breathing is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 682
> 
> Pairing: Platonic/Parental Moxiety
> 
> Warning: Panic attack, crying, feelings of uselessness and self-deprecation, Virgil curses once

Virgil had been having a pretty decent day for once. While it wasn’t the best, nothing major had happened.

And then it all fell apart. It was one sentence that someone, he didn’t even know who, said and he panicked. It wasn’t even an insult. His chest just started to tighten.

He quickly went up to his room and slammed the door a little too hard. He collapsed into the bed, his breathing hard as he gasped for air that he felt he was quickly losing. He started crying from how painfully he needed air. Everything was swimming in his vision. He couldn’t hold on. He was losing air too fast. Everything was too fast. It was all too fast. Make it stop!

And then a hand was placed on his back.

He was pulled back, placed into someone’s lap, and gently held.

He let out a loud sob as he continued to hyperventilate. There was no shushing, just a voice. It was distant but it kept on going. Virgil tried to remember what to do during panic attacks. He tried his breathing exercises. They didn’t work. The voice was still going. So Virgil decided to listen to it.

“Ground yourself, ground yourself, ground yourself, ground yourself,” he heard himself thinking as his hands tightened into the person’s shirt. Whoever it was, they didn’t seem to mind.

Virgil spotted blue.

Patton.

Patton.

Dad.

Patton.

Ground yourself.

Ground yourself.

Ground yourself.

Patton.

Virgil choked out a cough and another quieter sob as the words were becoming coherent.

“I love you, I’m right here kiddo, that’s it. Good job, you always make me proud. I made cookies if you want any, they’re still warm whenever you feel well enough ok? That’s it, there we go,” Patton said in a soft, gentle voice.

Virgil turned his head to bury it into Patton’s shirt as he started to full out cry. He was ebbing out of the panic attack and into an emotional cry. Patton went silent, gently rocking Virgil with a smile. Eventually there were only little sniffles coming from Virgil and Patton stayed quiet a little longer, letting Virgil be the first to speak.

Virgil pushed away and stood up weakly, hiding his face. “It’s nothing, I’m fine,” he choked out.

“How do you feel?”

“Miserable,” Virgil laughed, wiping away tears.

“Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Well than that’s ok.”

“I hate it when you do that,” Virgil looked over to Patton who had moved to sit on Virgil’s bed.

“Do what, kiddo?”

“I can’t say it.”

“When I care about you?”

“Yeah.”

Patton smiled. “Oh Virgil, you know I’m never going to stop.”

“Yeah, that’s what’s so frustrating! Because even when I’m such a shitty person and do nothing good all day, you still love me!” Virgil snapped, more so at himself than at Patton. Patton could tell.

“I’m proud of you for existing in the moment. I’m proud of you for just being here right now, in your room, talking to me,” he smiled, patting his lap. Virgil laid down on his bed and rested his head in Patton’s lap. Patton smiled more and ran his fingers through Virgil’s bangs, smoothing them out of his eyes. Virgil just looked up at him and Patton looked back.

“Kiddo, I’m proud of you even if the only thing you did today was breathe.”

Virgil started crying again and he covered his eyes, shaking with small hiccups. Patton leaned over and kissed Virgil’s forehead.

“Your dad’s right here, he’s gotcha.”

“Dad, please don’t leave me,” Virgil rasped out.

“Never gonna happen, I’m in it for the long haul, kiddo. Nothing I’d rather do than be here with you resting right here next to me,” Patton chuckled, wiping away the smeared eyeshadow trailing down Virgil’s cheeks with a tissue.

“I’ll stay here as long as you possibly need,” Virgil heard Patton whisper and he finally closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.


	3. A Late Finish to Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman are impossible sometimes but Patton can't help but love them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 411
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety, Platonic/Parental Moxiety, Platonic/Parental Royality
> 
> Warnings: Kissing, refusal to sleep I guess

“How about something like this?” Roman asked, the images and visuals of the imagination shifting and swirling as he proposed another idea.

“Nah, something not quite right about it. Maybe try shifting that up, and to the left,” Virgil suggested as he pointed to one portion, curled up into a little ball in a beanbag chair that Roman conjured up for him. Roman flicked his wrist at the request and the image changed accordingly. Virgil scrunched up his face. “Nuh-uh.”

“Gosh, I don’t know why we just can’t get this one right!” Roman let out with a huff, plopping down heavily right next to Virgil.

Virgil leaned over and kissed him before tucking his head into the crook of Roman’s neck. “We’ll figure it out, Princey. You know Logan sets deadlines early because he knows we won’t meet them right?”

“What?” Roman asked, startled a little.

“Yeah, he knows how long you like to mull things over so the deadlines he sets are actually sooner than he actually expects the work,” Virgil snorted.

“That jerk!” Romano huffed out, brushing some curls out of his eyes. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at his annoyance and kissed him again, laying himself over Roman. Roman gave in, pulling his hips closer. The ideas flickered away due to Roman’s lose of concentration but he decided it was for the best.

A head peeked into Roman’s room and both Roman and Virgil turned to see Patton. He smiled brightly.

“Someone’s up early huh?” Patton laughed.

“What do ya mean, Dad?” Virgil asked with a slightly amused smirk.

“You guys are getting an early start to the day you know!”

“We’ve been working all night on a project, Padre!” Roman offered, watching as Patton looked at them with surprised concern.

“Yep,” Virgil popped as he went back to his seat next to Roman. “Not quite there but it’s lookin’ pretty good,” he said, fist bumping Roman’s waiting hand.

Patton looked at them hopelessly, sighing. “What am I ever going to do with you too?” he asked both of the boys in exasperation.

“Mmmmm, get us food?” Virgil asked, Roman piping up with a request for hot chocolate.

Patton smiled with a shake of his head and went to get food. By the time he got back, Virgil’s head was tucked into Roman’s neck and they were both out like lights.


	4. Basic Hygiene Isn't Self-Care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite insisting otherwise, Virgil won't get away with minimal self-care, not with Roman as his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,103
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Virgil’s demon voice, stress, the mildest of cursing

A loud shout and thud came from Virgil’s room as Roman walked past and he raised an eyebrow, opening the door. He was met with Virgil laying face down on the floor, his arms spread out in front of him.

“Ah, what appears to be the matter, love?” Roman chuckled out as Virgil glared up at him with venomless gaze.

“The floor was lonely, I’m giving it a hug.”

“Ah, I see. And the shouting?”

“My expression of undying love for this truly magnificent mahogany,” Virgil mused to which Roman cracked a lopsided but endearing smile at him.

“But of course, rain cloud, how could I forget where your affections lie? My bad,” he said with a shrug. Virgil buried his face in the hardwood floor again, groaning loudly. An idea struck up and Roman quickly picked Virgil up, kissing his cheek.

“Whatcha doing with me now?”

“We’re going to have a little self-care day, I think you need some pampering, hm?”

“I don’t need self-care. I need answers,” Virgil mumbled out.

“Was the first thing that popped into that head of yours seriously a meme? I should say I would be disappointed in you,” Roman smirked and Virgil couldn’t help but crack a smile back.

Roman sat Virgil down on the bathroom counter. “Ok, first things first is we’re going to wash these clothes and then you are going to get straight into the bath!”

“Wouldn’t a shower be easier?” Virgil asked him.

Roman nodded. “But I am not going to be stingy on you, you are getting bath salts and essential oils whether you like it or not! And as for your clothes-“ he started, gently grabbing the sleeves of Virgil’s hoodie only to have Virgil’s hands quickly grab a hold of his.

“DON’T.”

Virgil blushed pink at the demonic sound leaving his mouth and covered his face, clearly upset with himself. But Roman only smiled and kissed his hair.

“I know your hoodie is very special to you and I promise to take extra special care of it while it’s washing ok? And once we’re done with self-care, I’ll pop it in the dryer so it’s nice and warm for when you put it back on, that sound good?” Romano asked, beaming more as Virgil uncovered his face, looking up at him through his bangs.

Virgil took off his hoodie and Roman simply held out his arms, allowing Virgil to let go of the hoodie at his own accord. A small gesture but it definitely didn’t stop Virgil from smiling.

A bath was drawn and Virgil’s clothes were in the wash as Roman set up everything else in his room, mentally removing the furniture for the room. He got changed into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, conjuring up a pair for Virgil too. He finished setting up as he heard the tub drain and he slightly opened the bathroom door, slipping the clothes inside.

Virgil came out of the bathroom after changing and looked to Roman. “Where’s my hoodie?” he tried to ask calmly, tugging at the (intentionally conjured) long sleeves of the shirt Roman gave him.

“We’re not done with self-care, mi corazon. I know you want it back but it’s easier for the rest of the things I have planned if you wait. I will get it if it really is bothering you though ok?”

“Wait, we’re not done?”

“Virgil, taking a bath for basic hygiene isn’t self-care no matter how many essentials oils you add to it,” Roman laughed.

“Damn,” Virgil jokingly muttered. “I can try to not worry about it... Will you really go get it if I need it?”

“Mhm, of course,” Romano smiled, kissing Virgil’s damp hair before eagerly pulling him into his room.

“Did you plan an entire spa getaway for us, Ro? Jesus Christ.”

“This is my typical routine, love!”

“You’re kidding!”

“Absolutely, I admit that I am pulling out all the stops for you~” Roman hummed, leaning down to Virgil, waiting for a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re a gay disaster just waiting to happen,” Virgil smirked, pushing Roman’s face away playfully.

“But what other disaster could possibly be better?”

Virgil laughed out loud. “An all around disaster like any normal person!”

“We aren’t normal and we aren’t people~!”

“Oh shut up and pamper me, you massive dork,” Virgil sassed, sticking out his tongue. Roman was more than happy to oblige.

Roman wasn’t joking when he said it would be a day of pampering. Especially when Virgil was knocked out for 3 hours during the massage Roman gave him. It was interesting for Roman to watch Virgil’s body visibly loosen up. He wasn’t wearing the eyeshadow for once and without such baggy clothes, he looked very different. Roman was relieved to know that his boyfriend was relaxed about it though.

“So you wanna talk about why you decided to cheat on me with the floor this morning?” Roman mused as he painted Virgil’s nails, humming along to a song on his Disney playlist.

“Just usual stress,” Virgil pursed his lips. “It just hit extra early this morning, you know?” he asked, scrunching up his nose as he felt an itch on his face, unable to scratch it due to his nails and the face mask Roman had insisted on smearing over his face.

“And is this helping?”

“Hell yeah,” Virgil sighed out heavily, his posture loosening as he leaned back against his chair. Roman nodded.

“Well then maybe I should do this for you more often then, hm?”

“Please,” came Virgil’s quick reply.

Roman laughed. “Alright mi corazon, we can do that.”

After Roman was satisfied with everything they had done for the day, he took Virgil’s clothes out of the dryer and gave them to their owner who was more than happy to change back into them.

Virgil smelled a different scent coming off of them, only to realize that his hoodie smelled like Roman now. He put the hood over his head and deeply inhaled the scent, feeling the warmth from the dryer still lingering in the fabric. And not a patch or stitch out of place either. He was happy with the day for once and it only got better when he curled up for the night in Roman’s bed, still cuddled up in his warmed up hoodie, Roman cuddled up right behind him.


	5. All You Have to Do Is Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking for things is hard sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1200
> 
> Pairings: Platonic/Paternal Moxiety, hints of Logicality and Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: I’m pretty sure none but let me know if I need to add something

Patton generally tried to be aware of everything that was going on with his little family. He was generally very good at it, and of course, he never tried to get into business that none of the other sides wanted him to. He knew that he couldn’t build trust that way and generally, they came to him whenever they felt they needed to.

Virgil however, was different. He had long ago been accepted by him, Roman, and Logan but he just.. Well, Patton didn’t realize what it was. It was a hard thing to pin down but Patton knew there was something going on. And he sensed that nobody wanted it to happen.

Sure, Virgil always was there to talk with them and he always spent time with them upon their requests but otherwise, he was in his room, doing everything by himself. It definitely wasn’t like he was being standoffish. He just was never present unless something specific came up. In fact, there had to be a specific spoken interaction about plans whether it be a movie night or playing board games or baking every Sunday. And Patton noticed that oftentimes, Virgil really enjoyed whenever they got together! It was just.. confusing. Something was off.

Patton, Logan, and Roman had decided to hold another family movie night and Roman went up to get Virgil as usual. He made sure to come down in his onesie, a tradition of movie night, and immediately nuzzled into Patton’s side, the other occupied by Logan. Roman sat against the couch on the floor and started the movie. Tonight had been Roman’s pick so Sleeping Beauty was the first planned film for the night. After it was over, Patton got up as Roman set up the next one.

“Does anyone want anything while I’m up?” he asked, rubbing Virgil’s hair gently as he looked to the other three.

“Would you mind grabbing me a water, Patton?” Logan brought up first to which Patton nodded in agreement.

“I don’t need anything, I just need to use the bathroom real quick!” Roman said, getting up too.

Patton looked down to Virgil. “Anything for you, kiddo?”

Virgil looked back up and there it was. One of the looks that gave Patton a feeling something was off and yet didn’t know what. He seemed to have that look whenever Patton asked if anyone needed anything. Which was quite frequent. Patton felt like something was starting to make sense but couldn’t think of it right now. It was as he was making more popcorn in the kitchen and looking over to Virgil talking with Logan that he realized.

It would have to wait until after movie night though.

By the end of the evening, Virgil and Roman had fallen asleep on the floor next to each other and Patton made sure to cover them up with a blanket and put pillows under their heads before heading upstairs with Logan to go to sleep.

Virgil didn’t suspect anything the next morning. By 2 in the afternoon, he was working on a drawing, tapping out the beat to a song on his leg when he heard a knock coming from his door. He took off his headphones, letting them hang loosely around his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, kiddo, mind if I come in?” Patton’s voice asked.

“Sure thing,” Virgil said, going over and opening the door before sitting back on his bed.

Patton followed after him and sat next to him. “I promise it’s nothing bad but do you mind if I talk with you about something?” he asked, hoping Virgil wouldn’t stress out too much.

Virgil nodded, only a tad worried. After all, that generally is never a good question to ask.

Patton nodded back and thought for a moment. “Alright, recently I’ve noticed something and normally, I don’t want to go snooping around, but I just have a question about something,” he started off.

“What is it?”

“Well, I’ve realized that you always make this face whenever you’re around me or Logan or Roman but you don’t say anything about it. I noticed it last night when Roman was setting up the second movie,” he said before pausing. “Ah goodness. How do I phrase this..? Uh ok, here goes. Virgil, do you not want to ask for things?”

A silence followed.

“What?”

“You only ever really spend time with us if we ask you to. And I haven’t heard a single request from you the entire time you’ve been here with us. You don’t have to answer, I may have been way off base. But if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

“Do I need to?” Virgil asked, looking over to him.

“Of course not! I just want to make sure you’re getting enough quality time and help that you need from us!”

“Am I really that easy to read..?”

“I didn’t realize what it was at first, kiddo. You’ve done a very good job of hiding it from me!” Patton joked but then toned it back down. “But I really didn’t know for a while. You just always seem so hesitant to say anything other than what your job is as a side. And this might be reading too much into things but usually, when we ask you if you want to do something, you’re always excited to do it. And generally, when I hug you, you hug right back. You’ve never hugged me first though. I’m just worried is what all this rambling is!”

“I just don’t want to do anything that isn’t worth anyone’s time,” Virgil told him.

“Why do you feel like it won’t be worth our time?”

“I dunno, you’ve all got things you need to do, you can’t just drop everything because oh look, I need attention right this minute! How funny it is that he can’t take care of himself!”

Patton looked to him with a frown.

“You really think you’re wasting our time with wanting to be with us? Oh my goodness Virgil, I never knew you felt like that,” he said, pulling Virgil into a tight hug.

“You will never EVER be a disruption to me or Roman or Logan and we’d love to spend some more time with you! We wanted to give you space if you needed it but if you don’t want to spend it alone, you absolutely don’t have to! And you know you can get hugs from me anytime!”

“But I don’t need it.”

“Just because you don’t “need” something doesn’t mean that it’s not important. I’m sorry that you feel like you aren’t able to ask us for things. We’ll work to help you with anything you’d like. All you have to do is ask and I promise that we will do our best to help, ok?” Patton smiled.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I can try,” he muttered.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can I have another hug please?”

Without a word, Patton was squeezing Virgil tightly.

After a second, Virgil hugged back just as tight.


	6. I Have Worth Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't believe he's much more than his knowledge and intelligence. Patton couldn't disagree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,504
> 
> Pairings: Logicality, implied Platonic/Paternal Analogical, implied Platonic/Paternal Moxiety
> 
> Warning: Stress, mental breakdown, crying, Logan curses once, kissing

“What does your schedule look like this year, Patton?” Logan asked, eyeing over his own school schedule before looking up.

Patton, his best friend since middle school, smiled and showed Logan the piece of paper with all of his classes on it. Logan scanned over it and nodded.

“I’m curious as to why you chose creative writing,” Logan mentioned.

“Oh! Well, I just like getting my feelings out on to paper you know? It helps make sure I’m not cooped up with everything tucked away,” Patton explained before looking over Logan’s schedule that was put in front of him. He made a face. “Are you going to be ok with all of those AP classes?”

“Of course. I’ve handled them before and so I think that I can handle these now,” Logan chuckled a little. Patton thought for a moment before beaming and hugging Logan.

“Ok, I trust you! Let me know if you need help with anything! I might not know about calculus but I can give you a break anytime you need it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Logan nodded. “I’ll be fine though.”

That ended up being massively untrue. It was senior year, and while many of the advanced classes that Logan had taken in previous years were manageable, this year took a drastic turn. Patton didn’t even notice until Logan wasn’t spending time with him anymore. It had been weeks since they had a decent conversation more than greetings and formalities. And Patton was sick of it. So after school a month in or so, he went to Logan’s house to talk to him.

As usual, Patton was let in without question and was told that Logan was in his room. Patton found Logan doubled down on studying, reading his AP economics textbook. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes before looking at the page again.

“Logan?”

The aforementioned’s eyes immediately flicked over to Patton and he could almost sense relief from the look.

“Is something wrong, Patton?” he asked, giving a genuine look of concern. Patton only shook his head.

“That depends on how you’re doing right now really..”

“I’m alright, thank you. Just preparing for a test tomorrow.”

“We haven’t spoken for weeks, I’m worried about you and whether or not you’re handling this alright,” Patton said, going over to the desk in the corner of Logan’s room. He sat down on the floor in front of Logan, placing his hand on the latter’s knee. “Logan, why do you do this?”

This was only met with a look of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you take all of these classes? You don’t need them, you’ve already met all of your requirements for college. Yet, you’re still taking AP classes in things that won’t affect anything if you took regular courses.”

Logan looked down at him, thinking for a moment. “I don’t have time for this Patton, I need to study,” he replied curtly before turning to his book again.

Patton frowned and grabbed it, snapping it closed. “You are not avoiding this. We are going to talk about this, it’s important, Lo,” he huffed.

“Why does it matter?”

“Because I miss you and you barely talk to me now!”

“I need to focus on schoolwork for impressing colleges. It’s our senior year, Patton. Grades are important.”

“To who?”

“To me.”

“Why?”

“I..”

Silence.

Patton looked to Logan, expression softening. He took a hold of Logan’s hands. “Lo, why?”

Nothing and then-

“What do I have if not my intelligence?”

“... What?” Patton asked, looking up to him with a sad realization.

“There’s nothing to me if I’m not intelligent or making use of it.”

“Do you really think that that’s all there is to you?” Patton asked, trying not to tear up. Logan only nodded and Patton held his hands tighter. “Oh Logan...”

Logan couldn’t bring himself to meet Patton’s eyes.

“You’re a wonderful, funny person. Your intelligence is not all that makes you Logan, it shouldn’t need to be the key trait either!”

“I don’t want to take them..”

Patton looked to him for an explanation, letting Logan just talk.

“I don’t want any of these classes. I never have. School is so stressful but I only am worth..” Logan started.

He paused, took a deep breath, and then rephrased. “I only feel like I’m worth something if I take all them. Everyone expects it of me. My parents expect me to be a fucking NASA scientist or a doctor or anything prestigious! I.. I don’t want to...” he admitted. “Patton please don’t make me, god don’t make me,” he whispered, tears starting to run down his cheeks. He let out a loud sob and Patton was quick to hug him close.

With a little coaxing, Patton got them to Logan’s bed, lying down as Logan cried into his shirt. Patton stroked his hair and let him cry it out. Logan was inconsolable for an hour. Patton just made sure he didn’t move from his hold on Logan, letting him know that he was there the entire time. Logan went silent afterwards as he just buried his face into Patton’s chest.

“You’re taking 7 classes and an extra course after school, right?”

Logan nodded.

“Are your last two classes APs?”

Another nod.

“Can you do me a really big favor and consider dropping them if you don’t need them? And then coming with me to creative writing during 6th?”

“I understand dropping classes but why the second request?”

“I have something I want to see. I think it could be good for you.”

“Alright, I can see. I’ve wanted to drop them since school started, I’ve felt obligated to keep them. Promised myself I wouldn’t give up on a class and chicken out.”

“How come, Lo?”

“Because that shows I’m not... I’m not able to push through and pass the classes..”

“I actually think it would be really smart of you to drop them rather than keep them. Logan, I know you liked learning when you were little but clearly something has made you hate it. If you keep pushing yourself, you’ll hate every single day for the rest of your life because you put people’s image of how intelligent you are over your own mental health and your feelings. I promise that you’ll feel better after the guilt passes ok? And if you don’t, I’ll do anything to make it up to you,” Patton smiled.

Logan looked to him and got up, going to the door.

“Where are you going?” Patton asked him.

Logan turned to him from the open door. “To tell my parents what classes I’m dropping.”

Patton couldn’t help but beam.

Logan actually dropped them with no resistance and decided to drop the extra class too. After that, Patton had the creative writing teacher make an assessment of Logan’s writing and Logan found it extremely therapeutic. It was too late to join the class but the teacher was more than generous to let Logan sit next to Patton in the back and let him write whatever he felt like.

Surprisingly, Logan took a gap year with Patton and became an author to the surprise of everyone, resulting in a lot of guilt for Logan. He realized, however, that Patton was the only person, he learned, that he actually wanted to be worthy of.

After finishing up a draft for the night, Logan went over to Patton resting on the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around his husband’s waist, pulling him into his lap.

Patton couldn’t help but laugh a little as he hugged back just as tight, feeling Logan relax at that. “Hi, Loggybear~” he hummed happily.

Logan raised his head and kissed Patton gently. Patton giggled more.

“I love you, you know,” Logan told him, smiling back.

“I love you too!”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Intervening before I went insane.”

Patton huffed. “You wouldn’t have gone insane and you know it.”

Logan gently kissed his lips again and Patton returned it happily, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck.

“I would have and you seem to understand me better than I know myself. I would’ve hated my life if you hadn’t told me to stop striving for everyone else’s expectations of me. But because of you, I have a fulfilling job, a wonderful husband, and the best son I could ask for,” he smiled, kissing Patton again before breaking away. “You did all that, honey, not me.”

“Awwww, Loggybear!” Patton beamed, hugging Logan tighter, peppering his face with kisses. Logan returned the ones that landed on his lips and stroked Patton’s cheek, closing his eyes.

“I feel like I have worth now, Patton.”


	7. Mess of a Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can go overboard with the imagination at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 837
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety, Platonic/Parental Moxiety
> 
> Warning:Unsympathetic Roman/Logan/Patton, sympathetic Deceit/Remus, panic attack, crying, yelling, self-deprecation, self-inflicted mental torture

“Where were you when I needed you!?” Virgil shrieked, gripping Roman’s shirt tightly. “I needed you and you didn’t come! You didn’t come to help me like you promised!!”

Roman looked coldly at him. “It’s not my job to fix you, Virgil.”

Virgil looked at him, shocked, heavy tears starting to stream down his face. “I-I..”

“How do you possibly expect us to be able to fix you? We can’t,” Roman glared as he was the one to now be gripping Virgil’s shirt. “How could you have possibly thought that I’d ever love you?”

Everything blurred. Logan was sitting at the kitchen table.

“What in the world were you thinking, Virgil?” Logan asked calmly enough. Virgil looked over to him and wiped away his tears hastily.

“I-I don’t know, I just.. I just-“

“Shut up, can you never listen for once in your life!” Logan uncharacteristically snapped at him.

Virgil felt his chest tightening as he stared, wide-eyed.

“Not everything is about you Virgil, you know this! You can’t just speak out of place!”

“But I-I just thought that-“

“Your opinions aside from your job don’t matter. We can’t take ever little whim you have into consideration. You demand so much of everyone’s time, we’re sick of you using us for validation. You need to learn to take things on your own, we can’t baby you like this forever!”

Everything blurred again as Virgil choked out a sob, collapsing to the floor.

“Virgil?” Patton’s voice cut in.

Virgil didn’t respond, choking on more tears as he shut his eyes tightly.

“How could you have done this to me?”

“Wha-“

“I trusted you, I let you stay here. I was the one you convinced to let you stay here, remember? After you begged me to keep you from Deceit and Remus. Do you remember that?”

Virgil didn’t look up, only nodded.

“Virgil, look at me!”

His head immediately snapped up in fear. He shook, hiccuping out one sob after another, terrified of the unspoken disappointment and anger in Patton’s eyes.

“I trusted you, I thought we could help you change. You could’ve done better and you end up disappointing me like this.”

“Dad, I-“

“Don’t call me that! You’re so desperate to get away from them that you’ll stop at absolutely nothing to get that kind of relationship from anybody! You’re so desperate for parents, something none of us have, because you think it’ll help you lie to yourself about how much everyone really hates you! Wake up Virgil, you know you can’t be trusted any more! I don’t, Logan doesn’t, Roman doesn’t. Why do you keep acting like you can ever be better!?”

Virgil’s breathing started to become sporadic as he gripped on to his hoodie. His vision blurred and he shut his eyes. Voices grew louder in his head. New thoughts came up.

“Desperate!”

“Pathetic!”

Weak!”

He let out a scream and then everything went quiet. He looked up to see Deceit with a soft, sad expression, his hand extended out to him. “Virgil, it’s ok. Remus and I are right here ok?” his voice said softly.

Virgil whimpered out and reached for his hand. Something familiar. Something constant. Something solid.

He was immediately hugged to the floor and everything faded away.

Every emotion hit at once. He screamed, sobbing as loud as he could, a cry for help. The person hugging him answered it by pulling him closer.

Roman.

Roman had given Virgil some powers in order to use his room for a few hours while he, Patton, and Logan had gone out.

“Oh my gosh, Virgil? Virgil, are you ok? What- What did you do to yourself?” he choked out a sob of his own, burying his face into Virgil’s hair.

Virgil clung tightly, intaking sharp breaths.

Roman realized he was quickly overwhelming Virgil right now and toned it back, cradling him as he waited for Virgil to calm down. It took a while but when Virgil finally opened his mouth to speak, Roman was ready to listen.

“I wanted to... To have you guys say what.. What you really thought of me..” he began and then took in a deep breath. “About how much you hate me and how I can’t be fixed because I can’t!”

Roman looked down to him, crying too. “Virgil, that’s what you believe that we think of you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be!?”

“Virgil, that’s not at all what we think-“

“Where were you when I needed you!?”

Roman paused and pulled him closer, tilting Virgil’s chin up to look at him.

“Not at all where I needed to be if I’ve caused you this pain,” he muttered, stroking Virgil’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly. A sob was cut off and Virgil’s eyes were wide before he melted, kissing back.


	8. Not-Insomnia Doesn't Not Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that Virgil can't sleep, he just chooses not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 535
> 
> Pairing: Platonic/Paternal Moxiety
> 
> Warning: Virgil’s refusal to sleep

Not getting enough sleep kinda, really, absolutely sucks.

It’s the reality Virgil lives with every day. Not that he had insomnia. It was just because he didn’t quite want to sleep at a particular time. Or maybe because he had an emotionally draining day of many. Or a combination of both. Add that to a tedious routine day in and day out, and you get a mess of a being, on the verge of collapse at any moment.

The past several hours had been another all-nighter as Virgil focused on some work he needed to get done, not feeling the energy (ironically) to actually sleep. It was just something he didn’t feel like doing. So he didn’t.

So Patton found Virgil in the kitchen looking deliriously at his coffee. Even with the knock on the wall, Virgil didn’t look up.

“Your coffee will get cold, kiddo,” Patton told him, kissing his forehead. Virgil blinked, looking up and nodding. This definitely wasn’t wholly unusual before Virgil had coffee. Patton didn’t suspect much from that reaction.

Later on in the day, Virgil was in his room, working still. He stared blankly at his computer, typed a few words, and after reading over it, promptly put his head in his arms on the desk. He made a tired noise of protest before beginning that cycle again and again.

Patton had come in to check on him, catching Virgil mid-read before he had buried his face again. He didn’t move for a while and Patton went over to move him to bed for a nap but then jumped as Virgil quickly straightened up, reading over the document. He looked behind him to see Patton over his shoulder.

“You ok, Virge?” he gently asked, a hand moving to rub circles into his back. Virgil closed his eyes again and nodded slowly.

“Just a little tired is all,” Virgil yawned out.

“How much sleep did you get?” Patton asked a little worriedly.

“A few hours, five or so,” Virgil lied.

“Oh Virgil, that’s not enough, kiddo.”

“I know, Dad. Just had a job I need to focus on,” he sighed, feeling Patton kiss his hair.

“You’re overworking yourself lately, I’m worried about you taking proper care of yourself..” Patton told him, seeing Virgil desperately trying to read over the last few sentences he’d tried to subtly type. Being as delirious as he’d been the past few hours though, Virgil thought anything and everything he did was subtle as he usually tried to make it.

Silence for a moment.

“Can you take a nap with me?” Patton asked him gently, running a hand through Virgil’s hair, combing back his bangs. Virgil closed his eyes and nodded, getting up.

With a smile, Patton took his hand, kissing his hair softly once again. They went to Patton’s room and Virgil immediately curled up under the blankets of the massive bed, grabbing a pillow to hug. Patton couldn’t help himself from “aww”ing softly and laid down with Virgil. Virgil immediately shifted over to rest his head on Patton’s chest, hearing his heart beat soothingly as hands stroked back his hair. He fell asleep instantly.


	9. Virgil's Gay Thespian Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's not getting recognized by the theater department but he is drawing the attention of a certain techie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 800
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Crying, some swearing, hopes and dreams are crushed, kissing, Roman calls Virgil hot

Virgil looked down from the light he was adjusting in his high school’s theater, watching the doors as people rushed in during the start of lunch. He tried to look for one person in particular.

Roman ran in, a bright smile on his face as he rushed over to the posted cast list. Virgil waited with baited breath.

And Roman’s face fell.

He pushed past everyone crowding around him and hurried out to the back of the theater.

“How many times will she do this?” Virgil muttered under his breath, abandoning his instructed job to go after him. Virgil found him in the tech booth as usual. He sat next to Roman. Roman buried his face into Virgil’s neck.

“She’s a bitch you know,” Virgil muttered, stroking Roman’s curls as he pulled his best friend closer. Roman remained quiet for a while, just crying into Virgil’s hoodie.

“I-I make sure to talk with her about all my auditions, I take all of her notes, I don’t question anything she asks of me to try for scenes and I don’t know what I’m still doing wrong,” Roman muttered shakily into Virgil’s shoulder.

Roman didn’t really understand her reasoning behind anything. He felt confident he was a decent actor, otherwise she wouldn’t have kept bringing him back into the program. But now he just felt lost. For three years he was accepted into the program and failed to be given a single part in any competition scene or a spot in the fall play or spring musical. And he knew Virgil had seen all of his failures.

“Maybe.. Maybe acting just isn’t for me...”

“Bullshit.”

“But Virgil-“

“No, it’s absolute bullshit! She is wasting her time by ignoring the best actor in the program! You’ve worked your ass off to improve. You have entire scenes for reading auditions memorized as soon as you step on stage. You sing like a freakin’ angel and could really provide some good vocals for the musical. You are always prepared to work with her, no protests, no complaints, no grudges. You don’t let this discourage you from taking any direction she says and yet she still treats you like absolute garbage! No one has worked even remotely as hard and you still don’t get the recognition you deserve! It’s bullshit! If she treats you this way, you’re too good for theater here!”

Heavy tears streamed down Roman’s cheeks. “But she’s my only chance at ever becoming anything...” he whispered out, sniffling.

Virgil hugged Roman tighter. “With your skill? No way in hell. You’re going to major in theater and kick ass just like the gay thespian pretty boy you are! Cause I’d rather tear my own heart out and then sell my soul to that witch than let her break you down for your non-existent incompetence!”

Roman snorted softly and looked up at a Virgil with teary eyes. “You think I’m pretty?” he asked, giving Virgil a teasingly lovestruck look.

Virgil smirked back at him. “So pretty I wanna make out with you in the tech booth until we’re caught in 6th period,” he retorted, teasing too.

They exchanged a glance and Roman surged forward, kissing Virgil hard. Virgil held Roman’s cheeks, kissing back passionately. They bolted out of the theater as the bell rung to signal the end of lunch and Virgil completely forgot about the light he had to adjust. He later got chewed out by the drama teacher for momentarily blinding her when she got on stage and they turned the lights on but Virgil could only smile smugly as she yelled at him. She deserved it for hurting Roman’s pride and confidence.

“Whatcha smiling for?” Roman asked, hugging Virgil from behind.

Virgil had been spacing out, thinking about senior year of high school. Now that Roman was finally majoring in theater at their community college, with Virgil obviously volunteering for tech due to his experience, Virgil finally got to see Roman getting roles in all the productions, whether it be supporting characters or leads. As he deserved, really.

Virgil looked back to see him in full costume. “Just that you’re finally getting recognition like you should’ve from the beginning.”

“Awwww, you’re so sweet,” Roman laughed and started kissing all over Virgil’s face, smearing lipstick kisses all over Virgil’s lips and cheeks. Roman casually reapplied his lipstick. “You look hot in all black my little techie~” he hummed before walking off, his heels clicking across the floor.

Virgil stared after him with a blank expression. “Oh my god, you’ll be the death of me, Roman,” he muttered finally with a bemused smirk, watching as Roman waited for his cue, the biggest smile on his face.


	10. Worry and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton worries for Virgil but only because he cares about his son so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1600
> 
> Pairings: Platonic/Parental Moxiety, Platonic/Paternal Analogical, Logicality
> 
> Warning: Panic attack, crying, SPD (Sensory Processing Disorder) episode, mention of vomit but not described

Virgil sat by himself in the crowded auditorium, waiting patiently. Patton spotted him and went over, kissing his forehead and combing his bangs out of his eyes with a smile.

“Doing alright kiddo?” he hummed.

“Mhm,” Virgil said, nodding.

“Perfect. I promise it won’t be too long ok? Just an hour or so. I packed your coloring book and crayons in my bag and the restroom is out that door and down the hall,” Patton told his 6 year old son, pointing to everything he was mentioning. This was met with another nod.

“It’s alright if you go to the bathroom if your anxiety becomes too much ok? Please remember that, Daddy won’t be mad at you.”

“I’ll be ok, Daddy,” Virgil said, subtly dodging the statement, his eyes averting from Patton’s.

“Virgil, look at me please?”

Virgil’s warm and innocent brown eyes looked back up.

“It’s ok even if it’s just bothering you the tiniest bit. I’m not going to be mad. I’d never be upset with you when it comes to your anxiety, I know it’s hard for you to handle and understand, kiddo.”

Patton got a nod back and he smiled more, seeing the lights of the auditorium flicker on and off. “Oh, that’s me!” he whispered quietly as he kissed Virgil’s nose before running off to wait backstage for his introduction.

Virgil knew that his dad was giving a speech on something involving his work. Virgil didn’t really understand what the speech was about but he knew that his dad had been really excited to bring him.

Everything started out fine. Everything was quiet aside from the speakers on stage. Then there were tiny noises here and there. A cough, feet shuffling, papers crinkling as they were adjusted between hands and passed to each other so as to look at the program, another cough, another crinkle.

It was ok.

A few whispers.

Still would be ok.

A laugh at something said on stage and more whispers.

Virgil took out his coloring book, no longer paying attention to what was going on. Or at least trying to.

It was when Patton was finally onstage that it happened. As usual, he was cracking jokes, earning laughs but still keeping to the focus of his speech. He threw out a question and people started to respond.

Everything went from quiet to loud and then quiet again.

Quiet.

A cough.

Laughter.

Loud.

People settling down.

A couple behind him whispering to each other.

And Virgil’s mind went totally blank when everything had quieted down and Patton was done with his jokes to continue on a more serious tone for the latter part of his speech. He had only spoken for five minutes. His speech was twenty.

And Virgil needed out.

Fast.

He silently tried to slip out of the auditorium. By the time he got to the doors Patton had said led to the bathroom, he sprinted.

He didn’t stop at the bathrooms though. He kept running down the hallway. He ran to a door that led outside. He sprinted a few streets before his lungs were burning. He felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he gasped for breath. A panic attack started and he threw up on the sidewalk.

Patton shook hands with many of the people at the event, engaging in a few quick conversations. He excused himself from one to go find Virgil. He didn’t find his son in the seat and Patton’s bag was still sitting there, Virgil’s Nightmare Before Christmas coloring book placed on the seat. Patton packed the book back in the bag and slung it over his shoulder, going to the bathroom.

“Virgil? Sweetheart?” Patton asked softly. He knew Virgil would be shaken up considering his anxiety causing him to panic enough for him to come here. There was no response.

“Virgil?”

Patton didn’t hear a response still and took a deep breath. It was ok, he assured himself that Virgil was fine as he went back out, asking around if anybody had seen a little boy in a faded black hoodie. He didn’t see Virgil in the time he was asking around. He checked the bathroom again and then the space that surrounded the building.

Nothing.

Patton was panicking now.

He went through streets surrounding the area, shouting for Virgil.

“Virgil, kiddo, where are you!?” he called out.

Another street.

“Virgil!”

Yet another.

“Kiddo, please! Please be safe!”

Another.

“Virgil!!! Baby!!!”

Patton was hysterical with tears when he heard panicked breathing. He quickly ran to it and found Virgil tucked in between two buildings.

“Oh my gosh, Virgil!” he quietly exclaimed, scooping his son up. A sob and more panicked breaths from Virgil. Patton shook, sobbing too as he held on to Virgil tightly.

Eventually Virgil was gripping into Patton’s nicely pressed polo shirt, desperately trying to ground himself. Patton kissed his hair and rubbed his back as he heard Virgil doing his breathing exercises.

“Good, that’s so good Virgil, that’s it. In for four..”

That was done.

“Hold for seven..”

Virgil shook a little as another little cry threatened to bubble up but he held it.

“Out for eight..”

Virgil went slack and buried his face into Patton’s chest.

“You’re safe, Virgil, it’s all ok. Daddy’s got you, Daddy’s got you...”

“I-I’m sorry,” Virgil quietly whimpered, more tears welling up in his eyes.

“Virgil honey, for what?” Patton asked, tilting Virgil’s head up so they were looking at each other. Virgil started to shake.

“I ruined everything!” he sobbed out miserably. “I-I couldn’t even- I didn’t even stay, Daddy!”

Patton held him close, keeping his tone calm and level. “Virgil, I’m absolutely not upset with you, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I ran away!!” Virgil’s voice broke.

“Virgil, you were scared, Daddy’s never mad at you for being scared. Your anxiety makes it harder, your audio sensitivities don’t help either. I understand that, I’m right here.”

“E-Everything got-“

A gasp for air.

“It got-“

A sob.

“It got so loud,” he whimpered, clinging to Patton again.

Patton cradled him. “I’m sorry that people were too loud.. I’m sorry that you had to go through that..”

Virgil hiccuped out a few quiet sobs.

“I’m sorry for being bad..”

“Virgil, you didn’t do anything bad. I was just worried, I don’t ever want to have a life without you and the memories you, Papa, and I make with each other. I just want to make sure you’ll be ok now,” he whispered.

Virgil just clung to his dad, sitting for a while.

“Ready to go now?”

A nod.

“Papa will be happy when he sees that we’re home, he and I will give you all the snuggles you want after we give you a bath ok?”

“Ok, Daddy..”

At home, Patton explained everything to Logan, frowning.

“He had a really bad night, I’m worried I didn’t do enough to help him get through it..” Patton sighed, casting his eyes down.

“Patton, we’re still learning how to best help Virgil with the sensory processing issues. There’s not much for us to go off of. I wish he didn’t have to deal with it but we can’t take it away so we just have to try our best to help him work through it and show him that we’re here to help,” Logan said calmly, cupping Patton’s cheeks. “You’re doing wonderfully, he’s doing wonderfully. We’re going to be ok, we’ll figure it out like we always do.”

Patton nodded and smiled softly. “I’m just worried about our baby, he’s dealing with so much and he’s not even 7 yet!”

“I know..” Logan sighed. “But we’re here for him. And I think there is something we can do to help him right now.”

“What is it?”

Logan smiled and went into his office, coming back with a jacket. It was black and all around it were patches of purple plaid stitched on with white thread.

“It’s done, oh he’s going to love it, Lo!”

They both had decided to get Virgil a new jacket to replace his tattered one but decided to add the patches reminiscent of Sally’s dress from The Nightmare Before Christmas. They both knew Virgil was in love with the movie and decided it would be something recognizable to their son. Hopefully he liked it.

“Hey bud, Papa and I have a little surprise for you,” Patton said softly, kissing Virgil’s damp hair as he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

“What is it?” Virgil asked back just as quietly.

Logan sat in front of Virgil and revealed the jacket. Virgil gasped happily when he saw it and ran his fingers over the patch on the left shoulder.

He smiled brightly, seeing his name stitched on one edge of a patch with the white thread.

“It’s all yours, Virgil, we made it just for you,” Logan smiled, kissing his forehead too.

Virgil ran to his room to get changed and when he came out, Logan gave him the jacket, watching Virgil excitedly bounce.

Patton chuckled and scooped up Virgil as soon as he had it on. Logan joined the hug, sandwiching Virgil between him and his husband.

“We love you, Virgil, we’re going to do anything to take care of you,” Logan told him, kissing his hair again.


	11. Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil struggles with his past with the dark sides still and while Roman may not get it, he still loves Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1100
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Crying, fighting/yelling, mentions of toxic friendships between Virgil and the dark sides, self-deprecation, a little swearing

Roman went to his room, closing the door after Virgil.

“What is going on? Why are you acting like this?” Roman asked, trying to stay calm.

“What do you mean why am I acting like this!? He’s here!” Virgil retorted, gritting his teeth as he looked to Roman, trying to find any indication that he was seriously asking such a question.

“Deceit? What does he have to do with anything?” Roman asked, his voice raising a little. He was trying not to get upset. He could tell Virgil was struggling to do the same.

“He’s only caused pain for Thomas and everyone else! He isn’t doing anything that helps Thomas, Thomas will get hurt if I don’t do something!”

“He won’t hurt Thomas, he’s just trying to help out!”

“No he’s not! He’s a liar! Lies hurt, they hurt people!”

Roman glared at Virgil. A flash of pain went through Virgil’s eyes but he doubled down by staring back at him blankly. Roman took in a deep breath before looking at Virgil with a calmer expression.

“Please explain what’s going on Virgil, please let me understand where you’re coming from..” he sighed.

“You wouldn’t understand it, forget it,” Virgil huffed, tears starting to brim his eyes.

“Not if you don’t explain it to me!” Roman said, reaching for Virgil’s arm.

“I said you won’t understand, so leave it alone!”

By now, Roman was growing visibly irritated again. “Virgil, I’m trying to understand and listen to you! Isn’t that what you want from me? Why can’t you just try to explain it? Why must you always insist on making everything so difficult!?”

“Fine, you want to know!?” Virgil huffed out, looking up at Roman.

“Yes! I would!”

They both were starting to yell at each other again.

“I don’t trust him! I know him, I know what he’s like! You can’t change that!” Virgil argued, pointing a finger at Roman. “There’s no way he could ever be different!”

“He can change, Virgil! He wouldn’t be the first!”

Virgil tensed.

“No he can’t! He’s nothing but a liar!”

Roman grew frustrated.

“You’re being unreasonable again!”

“I’m not being unreasonable!”

“Why can’t we just hear him out Virgil? Why can’t you give him a chance!?”

“Because he can’t be trusted!”

“How!?” Roman sighed out in exasperation.

“You wouldn’t understand!” Virgil yelled.

“Why can’t he be trusted!?”

“He doesn’t deserve a chance!”

Roman looked at him in exasperation. “Oh, and why not!? I gave you a chance Virgil, I gave you a chance in the end! Why is he any different from you!?”

“BECAUSE HE HURT ME!!!!”

Roman finally focused on Virgil’s face in that moment, seeing heavy tears stream down his cheeks. He was visibly shaking, looking up at Roman with a terrified expression.

“He’s hurt me, he hurt me, he hurt me,” Virgil whimpered out.

Roman gently reached out a hand to cup Virgil’s face and once he was visibly given consent, he stroked his thumb over Virgil’s cheek. He took a step closer and then another, right in front of Virgil now.

“Storm cloud, he’s not going to hurt you while I’m here...”

“He... He doesn’t have to, Roman, that’s why it’s so bad,” Virgil hiccuped.

“What do you mean?”

“He hasn’t done anything. He... I shouldn’t be upset anymore, I shouldn’t, I know I shouldn’t,” he barely said, his voice cracking as he started to pull away, but Roman cupped his other cheek, staying in front of him.

“You’re not leaving it here. Virgil, you’re hurt, I won’t leave you like this,” he muttered. “I’m not leaving you when this is hurting you. When he’s hurting you...”

“But he’s not!” Virgil sobbed out. “He hasn’t for the past few years! He hasn’t been IN my life for the past few years and I am still so fucked up beyond repair! I’m broken, I’ve let him break me!!”

Roman carefully untangled Virgil’s hands from the death grip on his hair, intertwining Virgil’s fingers with his. He gently rested his forehead against Virgil’s, looking into his eyes softly.

“You’re not broken. The fact that you’re telling me proves that you’re not. The fact that you’re even here right now proves that you are anything but broken,” he started gently, nuzzling his nose.

“You are doing wonderfully to recover from anything he did to you because you’re here right here, here with me. You’re still standing, trying to protect Thomas, trying to help the rest of us with problems we experience, and you’re here with me, trusting me with the information that you’ve been hurt and want to recover from it. That’s such incredible strength, Virgil! That’s an immensely important thing! It’s so hard to admit that! He’s just trying to do his job..”

Virgil’s breath hitched nervously and Roman kissed him gently to calm him down.

“But that does not at all excuse him of anything he’s done to hurt you. Your pain is valid and if it’s bad enough to cause you years of emotional pain, it’s seriously hurting you. It would be so stupid of me to ignore all of that. So I believe you. It doesn’t matter when it happened. It’s still effecting you, that’s a serious problem. I want to help you figure it out.”

With a slight nod, Virgil hugged Roman tightly, burying his tear stained face into Roman’s princely outfit.

“Everything was always my fault when I was with them. That’s what they made me think. I hated it, I ended up being an asshole to you and Logan and Patton because of them. I still have trouble trusting all of you and I don’t know what’s wrong with me..”

“Virgil, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

“But I feel like there is!” he yelled before taking a deep breath, eyes cast down instantly. “I’m sorry..”

“It’s ok, Virgil, I’m right here for you. I want to help you heal from this,” Roman hummed, kissing Virgil’s hair.

“But what if I don’t?”

“Never will change anything. Even a little progress is progress. And you’ve made progress, I truly know you have. You’re going to be ok, storm cloud.”

“I want you to help me then,” Virgil muttered, looking up at Roman.

“Of course,” Roman smiled softly, leaning down to capture Virgil’s lips in a delicate kiss, sealing his promise.


	12. Rainy Moonlight Waltzes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rain pouring down outside, Virgil can't help but want to enjoy it. His boyfriend comes out to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 737
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Kissing, Romance (Gross, I know. Affection? What’s that?)

A bright flash of light through the sheer curtains.

Thunder cracked outside the windows.

Virgil couldn’t sleep as the rain pounded against the roof.

It wasn’t entirely uncommon for him to be unable to sleep. Tonight was really bad though. Today had been a bit of a slow day and Virgil had been struggling with any motivation to do anything whatsoever. Roman had to remind him to eat and drink water a few times and they even had to cancel on dinner plans with Virgil’s parents due to his mood. Luckily his parents understood. But it just had been a really off day. And now his thoughts were swirling.

He heard a crack of thunder and remembered that the rain generally helped so he turned to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek softly.

“Ro?” he gently whispered, watching Roman shift around before yawning, blinking tiredly.

“What is it, baby?”

“Can I go out in the rain tonight?”

Roman opened his eyes more and turned to Virgil, kissing his hair.

“Promise to be safe?”

“Mhm.”

“Then of course.”

Virgil softly smiled, getting out of bed. He quickly got on an old t-shirt and shorts that he honestly could care less about getting dirty before going downstairs. When he reached the door, he sprinted out into the rain and immediately laughed, instantly soaked. His thoughts left his mind as he continued to stand there. He twirled and closed his eyes, letting rain run down his cheeks. The lightning and thunder was moving away from them so Virgil was content to stay out there for however long he would feel like it.

A patch in the clouds had opened up and moonlight shone through, casting brilliant light over Virgil as he continued to dance by himself in the rain. He jumped a little to feel someone take his hands, pressing themself against his back. He realized who it was and smiled just that much more, leaning back.

“You’re such a dork, you’re gonna freeze out here, Virgil,” Roman said only barely over the loud rainfall.

“Then I’ll have my boyfriend and one true love right there with me,” Virgil hummed out, his head resting in the crook of Roman’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Roman gently twirled Virgil around so they were facing each other. Roman held one of Virgil’s hands up, the other hand dipping down to the small of Virgil’s back.

And Roman saw pure love melting in Virgil’s irises.

Virgil put his free hand on Roman’s shoulder, pressing himself as close to his boyfriend as possible.

Roman was quick to pull him into a gentle waltz, the raindrops serving as their music, only soft moonlight lighting their way. Virgil’s hair twinkled with hundreds of raindrops, his eyelashes absolutely shimmering as he smiled brightly, unable to help the most joyful laugh from escaping his lips as Roman twirled him again. Virgil was smiling, laughing, and oh so in love as they waltzed. They eventually slowed and Virgil just rested his head into the crook of Roman’s neck.

Neither of them said a word.

Roman took gentle hold of Virgil’s chin, tilting it up so he was looking at Roman.

Soft lips placed themselves over Virgil’s.

Virgil melted, moaning as he felt a burning warmth in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. His fingers gently tangled into Roman’s hair. His lips moved gently against Roman’s. Virgil was still melting when they separated.

As the two of them looked into each other’s eyes, they were falling in love all over again. They came together again, kissing each other with a renewed passion.

Virgil felt himself so overcome with emotion that he was sobbing, smiling as they continued to kiss.

They stayed outside for at least another few hours. The rain eventually started to slow down and as Virgil yawned, Roman wasted no time in picking him up and taking him back inside. Roman got them both into a bath. After getting the two of them toweled dry, he changed Virgil into his coziest pair of pajamas before changing himself. And soon enough, he was scooting both of them back into bed.

Virgil smiled as he felt Roman spoon him and he gently rested his arms over Roman’s, which were wrapped around his waist. He felt safe and warm as he drifted off to sleep. Roman kissed his hair gently, not far behind.


	13. Anything You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has an all-around bad day. Patton's sure to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 815
> 
> Pairing: Platonic parental Moxiety, background Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Crying, self-deprecation

It was always really little things that signified to Patton that something was wrong in his house. Well, obviously glaring issues presented themselves. But the small things always put him on edge. A warning of sorts.

His son Virgil was all too familiar with a plethora of ailments, greatly struggling with depression and anxiety. Usually, it wasn’t too bad to handle, he definitely was doing better than a couple years ago.

But it wasn’t by any means perfect.

Today had sent Virgil reeling and for some reason or another, he had avoided anyone. Patton tried not to let it worry him until he got a call from Roman, Virgil’s boyfriend.

“Hello Roman, how are you doing?” Patton asked, smiling softly.

“Ah.. I’m good, thank you. Have you.. has Virgil talked to you at all today?” Patton heard Roman ask hesitantly over the phone.

He paused, chewing on his lip. “Well, no, now that you mention it. I usually don’t try to look too much into it, he needs space just like any person!”

“Of course but I just…” A pause for breath. “Can you please make sure he’s ok? He didn’t talk to me at all and usually he at least tells me when he doesn’t feel like talking. I’m just worried..”

Patton nodded but then realized Roman couldn’t see him. “Yeah, yeah I’ll do that,” he replied.

“Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, I’ll make sure he’s ok. Stay safe and try not to worry.”

“Trying might be the best I can do.”

“That’s still a good step. I’ll talk to you later, have a good night Roman,” Patton said and after exchanging goodbyes, the two hung up.

Patton got up with a sigh and although he promised to check up on Virgil, decided dinner needed to be made. They actually had dinner together and then Virgil went upstairs after thanking him for the meal. He seemed fine enough.

It was about 1 in the morning that it happened though as Patton was unable to fall asleep. He heard crying from Virgil’s room and after a slightly louder sob, clearly meant to be hushed, he quickly got up, going to Virgil’s room. As he softly knocked, he heard breath hitch and the crying stop. Patton felt his heart squeeze.

His heart absolutely broke however as he came in, seeing Virgil’s cheeks covered in tears.

He went over to Virgil’s bed, kissing his hair. Virgil immediately melted into Patton’s hug right after and he started truly crying, his body wracking out sobs as his hands gripped tightly to Patton’s shirt.

“I can’t do it anymore, I can’t,” Virgil muttered out shakily, gasping for air. Patton held him tighter and stroked his hair as tears soaked through his own shirt.

“What can’t you do, kiddo?”

He didn’t answer for a while but finally choked out, “Everyone hates me, I don’t know why you even bother with helping me, I wouldn’t blame you if you just… If you…”

“Virgil, I would never do that, don’t even think of finishing that thought in your head,” Patton told him. He gently lifted Virgil’s head up from his chest and made his son look up at him. He kissed his forehead softly and kept his lips there as he heard Virgil breathe out a shaky sob and started to let out quiet, pathetic little cries.

Virgil’s grip on Patton loosened and he leaned into the physical touch, feeling comfort in Patton’s hands gently cupping his cheeks.

“Roman hasn’t been feeling great and I haven’t told him about how I’ve been doing because he needs my help. And you’re not feeling great either and I just.. I didn’t want to bother anyone with my stupid problems, I can’t do that to you..”

“Hey hey, hold on, kiddo. I just want you to breathe with me ok? Can you do 4-7-8 for me?” Patton asked, placing Virgil’s hand over his chest as he demonstrated. He smiled as Virgil followed suit. They just did that for a while and by then, Virgil just snuggled into Patton’s side.

“Things will get better. You’ve gotta be there to see it, okay?”

Virgil nodded.

“I’m sorry, you should be asleep right now..”

“I couldn’t sleep and besides, I never want to leave you feeling like I don’t care or worry about your well-being. I love you, you’re always gonna be my kiddo. Even if you’re growing up so fast!” Patton exclaimed dramatically. Virgil snorted in response and hugged Patton tighter. Patton gently brushed Virgil’s bangs out of eyes.

“Can we go to the bookstore tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to spend time with you tomorrow,” Patton beamed, kissing Virgil’s hair.

“Can you stay here the night?”

“Mhm, anything you need.”


	14. Everything's Coming Up Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton spends his free time in his castle with the castle gardener, better known as his boyfriend, Logan.
> 
> Based off of the prompt "a walk in the garden" and around the Prince and Gardener AU by sugarglider9603 on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 770
> 
> Pairing: Logicality
> 
> Warning: Nothing except for a little kissing. This is like, achingly fluffy

A whine came from one side of the massive castle library.

Logan didn’t move from the desk, continuing to read before scribbling down something on a sheet of parchment.

Another whine.

Logan still focused on his work.

“Logannnnnnnnnn!”

A sigh. “Yes, Patton?”

“I’m boreddddddddddddd!”

“You are welcome to explore the castle grounds, my prince, this is your home after all.”

Patton couldn’t help but pout and play with his hands. “But I want to spend time with you, you dummy.” At this, he missed the bright red flush of Logan’s cheeks.

A pause.

“What would you like to do, your highness?”

Patton beamed and went over, kissing Logan’s cheek which he noticed the heavy blush on. He laughed and nuzzled their cheeks together, his arms wrapping around Logan to hug him tightly. Logan smiled softly and gently placed his hand on Patton’s arm.

“Can we take a walk in the garden?” Patton asked quietly.

“Of course.” Logan couldn’t help smiling more as he said that.

“… But let me finish up this last page.”

“Ughhhhhhhh, Logannnnnnnn!”

Patton was able to drag Logan out of the library though and finally allowed his hand to slip into Logan’s as they reached the garden, hidden from sight from the rest of the castle. People had forgotten about it and it had quickly become overgrown but Patton had found it and excitedly showed Logan. It had an enchanting aura to it, Patton told Logan that he felt drawn to it the moment he stepped foot on the cobblestone path leading to it.

And from that point on, Logan had made it his sole mission to rebuild the garden for Patton. He spent a long time on it. Some of the overgrowth he kept so as to make it still hold some of Patton’s initial enjoyment of the place, but he planted lots of flowers. When all the flowers where finally fully grown and blooming, Logan had asked Patton to let him take him somewhere and Patton did so, purely because Logan had never smiled so much in their time of knowing each other. Obviously, it had to be something important. As soon as Patton saw it, Logan was surprised when the prince kissed him for the first time. He realized just how completely in love with the prince he was that day. That was a good day.

But for right now, all Logan wanted to focus on was Patton’s fingers intertwining with his own. They walked silently through the garden, just enjoying each other’s company when Patton suddenly smiled and pulled Logan over to one of the flower bushes.

“What’s the name of this flower?”

“Those are violets, my prince.”

Patton smiled and kissed Logan’s cheek. “Do they have a special meaning?”

“Mm.. Yes, they do, humility, modesty, watchfulness,” Logan couldn’t help but light up at sharing his knowledge of the flowers.

“And what about those ones?”

“Marigolds, symbolizing creativity and passion.”

“And these?”

“Pink roses, representative of happiness.”

As Patton kneeled before another flower bush, he was captivated by a butterfly perching on his finger. He stared in awe and smiled, sitting down as carefully as possible.

Logan watched Patton watch the butterfly. And in that moment, he concluded that Patton’s smile could turn the world on its head. He exuded grace and humility but yet utter joy and extroverted passion. A sense of fun yet still enough sense to handle things important to him. A kind soul that sought only to better those around it. One that wasn’t listened to and cared for enough. And Logan knew he was now Patton’s sole protector.

Patton waved after the butterfly as it finally flew away and turned to face Logan, jumping as he was face to face with the man of his affections.

“Daisies,” Logan softly whispered, tucking some of Patton’s hair behind his ear, the flower delicately holding it back. Patton sat there, entranced as Logan looked down at him with adoration, his thumb gently stroking Patton’s lower lip. “Purity, innocence, and loyal love..”

A soft pink covered Patton’s cheek and Logan smiled at that, moving his hand to cup Patton’s face.

“Oh Logan,” Patton whispered. He gasped as Logan leaned in, kissing him passionately. He melted, his head spinning. All coherent thought left him as the man’s soft lips moved against his own. As Logan pulled him closer, he kissed back fully, so overcome with every emotion all at once.

And Logan was all too happy to indulge every single one.


	15. Holding Hope and Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes talking about life just happens. Life is weird but stargazing and discussions make it calmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 638
> 
> Pairings: Platonic/paternal Moxiety, implied Prinxiety, implied Logicality
> 
> Warning: Mentions of toxic friendships, mentions of divorce, one curse word

Patton was suddenly awake, sitting up in bed. Usually, he would just go back to sleep but with a yawn, he walked over to the door of his bedroom, going to check on Virgil.

He wasn’t in bed, something not wholly unsurprising.

With a quick look in the kitchen, only to come up empty-handed, he went outside to the backyard, lying down next to his son. Virgil latched on to his arm, nuzzling his cheek into it.

“Just needed to get out of the house?”

“Mhm.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re getting some fresh air,” Patton smiled, kissing Virgil’s temple.

It might seem surprising if you were to find the two of them out here so late at night but it was actually extremely common. Patton definitely freaked out the first time that he went to check and Virgil wasn’t there. Virgil started to leave notes on the inside of Patton’s bedroom door telling him he was in the backyard again. Gradually, Patton figured that if Virgil wasn’t in the house, he was just right outside.

“My nose is cold,” Virgil murmured, breaking the silence.

Patton leaned over and kissed it gently. He couldn’t help but feel his heart melt as his son smiled, looking purely content right here.

“Do you know that these are my favorite moments, kiddo?” Patton asked as Virgil has been spotting and pointing out constellations for the past hour, sharing any knowledge he had about them and their stories. Virgil slowly lowered his hand and looked over at Patton’s statement.

“How come?”

“You’re just a lot more relaxed. It’s good to see you like this, I love being here to enjoy every minute of it with you. And I know you’ve had a rough time for the past couple of years since starting high school, it’s nice to see you at the very least feeling ok. I just strive for making sure you’re happy, I love you so much.”

“It’s been really hard, my friends sucked butt.”

Patton nodded. “Yeah, I know, but you’re doing great and I’m so proud of you, every single day,” he hummed, kissing Virgil’s purple-dyed bangs. Virgil smiled more and closed his eyes, holding on to Patton tighter.

“You and Roman have been a lot of what keeps me here, I’m just ready to graduate.”

“You just have to make it to June. It’s only a little while longer and then you’ll be done with high school ok? It’ll be here in no time,” Patton told him softly.

“Yeah, thanks, Dad.”

“Of course, kiddo, I’m always here.”

“My art teacher approved my portfolio idea. I scared a kid I think, thought we had to do a deep metaphorical message,” the teen snorted, looking back up at the stars.

Patton laughed too. “You’re just a deeply complex and wonderful boy, nothing less. I’m glad to know that she likes it, you start on any pieces yet?”

“Nope, but now I’m actually able to start it. Things going good with Logan?”

Patton flushed pink. “You just love embarrassing your old man about his love life, dontcha?” he laughed.

“Eh, maybe a little. I think it’s sweet that you’re dating again. And you’re not old.”

“I can’t help it, you’re growing up so fast! But I think it’s sweet too, I really do,” Patton smiled, nodding. “Divorce is messy, please stick with Roman longer before getting married, ‘kay?”

“Gotcha. I don’t think that dork has the capability to be awful, to anyone. Wish he’d be mean to the drama teacher though, she’s a bitch.”

“Language, kiddo.”

“Sorry, Dad.”

Patton nodded. “Apology accepted. So which star were you on again?” he asked, pulling Virgil close once again.


	16. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, a borrower, lives in the house of Virgil. While Virgil does alright financially, he feels anything but great as he struggles with anxiety and depression. Luckily he has an invisible helping hand to brighten up his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,100
> 
> Pairings: Platonic/Parental Moxiety, Background/Implied Platonic LAMP
> 
> Warning: Crying, Virgil has anxiety and depression per usual, a little self-deprecation

The first time Patton heard Virgil was of him singing. It was the first time Patton discovered of Virgil’s existence.

Patton didn’t notice it because of how silvery and symphonic it was.

Virgil was choking out words, heavy tears streaming down his face.

Patton heard his voice break.

He peeked through the opening in the vent.

Virgil looked like he would shatter into a million pieces.

And Patton felt his own heart do so in turn.

This person, who Patton had never met, or even seen before, looked so broken and Patton wanted to help. He wished he could. He and other borrowers weren’t treated well by a majority of people but that didn’t stop him from wanting to help this boy.

So Patton started to recognize his routine patterns.

Virgil always woke up late in the morning. Patton saw that the best way he woke up was from the light that would shine through the window on to his face. Not a pleasant way to wake up exactly but without it, Patton knew Virgil would be late for the things he always had planned. So Patton always made sure to shift the curtains the tiniest bit in the morning, just enough to let a little sliver of sunshine flit over Virgil’s eyes. Without another word, he was off to hide and plan out the rest of his day.

He did other things for Virgil to help out. Virgil oftentimes forgot a little black cube he liked to fidget with for example. Virgil would come home more stressed when he forgot, Patton realized, so he made the effort to push it into Virgil’s open backpack before he left the apartment. He shifted and organized things for Virgil to find easier. He always made sure to write a little addition on Virgil’s schedule for him to take a deep breath and relax. Even if he had no idea just how much it was helping, he took little joys in the moments Virgil was happy.

Sometimes it was bigger things that he helped out with. Virgil always forgot to take his medication so when Virgil wasn’t looking, he’d tip over one of the lighter bottles. He couldn’t help how happy he got to see Virgil’s attention shift to the noise or movement and sigh before taking his medication. Patton took great joy in ensuring that task was complete.

And so that brings us to now. Patton heard the same heartbreakingly silvery song as usual. Patton couldn’t help but softly mouth the words, trying his best to memorize it. It was a wonderful message and feeling that the lyrics portrayed and it made Patton sad to know that Virgil didn’t have that feeling, that support in his life.

Virgil fell asleep, a trouble and teary expression still on his face when he drifted off. With a deep breathe, Patton quietly slid through the vent and walked over the soft carpet to get to Virgil’s bed. He struggled getting on to it but once he did, he went to sit next to Virgil’s face.

He lost his voice for a moment but upon seeing the tear tracts again, he smiled softly, leaning his head against Virgil’s cheek and working up the courage to speak.

“You’re doing good, kiddo, you’re doing so good. I’m so incredibly proud of you for being here right now,” Patton whispered before taking a deep breathe. “I know you don’t know I’m here but even if you never find out, please know that I’m always rooting for you, kiddo, I will always love you. Nothing in the world could ever make me stop.”

He spent a few more minutes softly talking to Virgil and upon seeing the boy’s expression soften, he leaned over, kissing Virgil’s cheek gently. “Goodnight my sleepy starling, everything will be alright. Just hang in there, I’m always going to be right here even if you don’t believe things will get better. They will, I promise you that,” he whispered before giving him one last kiss on the tip of his nose. And with that, he was off, hiding within the walls again.

Life planned for the two of them to finally meet though and as Patton was suffering from a cold, he slipped up and accidentally alerted Virgil of his presence. Patton hid, his breathing heavy as he stared at the wall. He swallowed thickly. He braved himself to run. He loved this boy with all of his heart but if Virgil didn’t reciprocate that, he’d have to abandon any and all affections without a second thought.

“Hey, it’s ok, whatcha doing there?” A soft voice asked.

Patton peeked out from behind the cereal box on the counter.

Virgil seemed to have noticed how tense Patton looked so he scooted back a little. “It’s cool, I need my space too,” he shrugged, giving Patton a lopsided smile.

Patton still didn’t say a word.

“Are you a borrower?”

Well, at the very least, he wasn’t using any derogatory terms for his kind, that was a bit of hope at least. He smiled a little and nodded. He couldn’t help his heart melting as Virgil smiled back.

“Sorry you guys always have to sneak around so much, people can be such assholes. You’re just like us even if you’re just a bit smaller.”

“It’s ok, we’re used to it by now,” Patton finally said.

“Well yeah, I’d imagine. You guys shouldn’t have to is what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, it’s not fun..” Patton sighed as he stepped out from behind the box, sitting down at the edge of the counter, his hands clasped together in his lap. “It’s so much easier to see you now, you’re always so blurry all the time!” he finally said, smiling more.

“Is it common for you to not be able to see things properly when they’re further away?”

Patton nodded and frowned as Virgil sighed, clicking his tongue.

“Gotcha, I’ll see about getting you some glasses, ok?”

“You can get those for people like me?” Patton asked, looking up at him in surprise.

“Yeah, totally. I don’t want you to be struggling because of this.”

“Thank you,” Patton nodded, closing his eyes as he breathed happily.

“You’re welcome, I want to help you out in any way I can, as long as you’ll let me.”

“My name is Patton,” the borrower said, holding out his tiny hand. Virgil gently gave him his finger.

“Hi Patton, I’m Virgil.”

In Patton’s head, all he could think was ‘Yeah, I know, kiddo.’

From that day on, Patton got to know a lot more about Virgil. He started to let his efforts of helping be more noticeable now that he no longer feared being discovered. Whenever Virgil would forget to take his medication, Patton just went over to his desk, rested his hands on Virgil’s sleeve, and ask if he’d taken them that day. It was always no, Patton knew he hadn’t, but it gave Virgil gentle encouragement to do so. Patton had been extremely happy when Virgil had come home one day, offering him a few new sets of clothes—a light blue polo shirt, khakis, and a cardigan, as well as pajamas—and a small pair of glasses that fit Patton’s face perfectly. Patton beamed as he could see everything clearly and spent the rest of the day wandering around, looking around at everything. Patton didn’t even realize Virgil watching him, a soft, adoring smile on the latter’s face.

And over the course of only a few months, Patton noticed a change in Virgil. He seemed to be doing a bit better. He even started having a friend over, a guy by the name of Roman Prince. And with Roman was usually another person just like Patton, another borrower, named Logan. Patton was quick to become attached and he and Logan became fast friends despite their vastly different personalities. But even with these two new friends, Patton still loves Virgil the most.

Virgil had accidentally slipped up and called Patton “Dad” once and Patton felt his heart grow warm. He scolded the apologies that followed, quickly following with a couple “kiddo”s of his own. And so Virgil felt safe to call Patton his dad from then on. Patton liked to joke about being Virgil’s own little “Pocket Papa”. All joking aside though, Patton treated Virgil just like his own kid. He loved him just as much for sure.

So as Patton heard sobbing in the middle of the night, he quickly slipped his glasses on and got up. He started to head over to Virgil’s bed.

There was no song this time, no broken notes, no words depicting hope for Virgil to hold on to, no music for him to comfort himself with. Almost as if Virgil wasn’t seeing any of it as possible tonight.

“Virgil?” Patton asked softly, sitting down near Virgil’s face. Virgil choked out sobs, trying to calm down knowing that Patton was awake. “No no, it’s ok to cry, I’m not going to judge,” he said in a hushed tone, his voice laced with love and understanding. He smiled sadly as Virgil started crying harder. Patton just sat there, giving him soft words of encouragement.

After calming down a little, Virgil switched on the lamp next to his bed, able to see Patton properly now, and Patton Virgil. Patton went over, wiping away Virgil’s tears the best he could.

“Why am I not better, Dad? It’s been 4 years since this has happened, why am I not fixed?” Virgil choked out.

“Kiddo, no one has the right to say that you need to be all better by now. You take all the time you need to heal and feel better from this. No rushing is needed.”

“But I have you and Roman and even Logan, I have people in my life, I don’t know why I still feel so alone and awful all the time... Why can’t I get over everything? Why do their comments still affect me so much, Dad..?”

Patton softly rubbed Virgil’s cheek and looked over him before kissing the tip of Virgil’s nose. He did his best to brush the bangs out of his eyes.

As he sat down, he started to sing a song all too familiar to both of them.

“I’ve seen through you all this time

You’ve forgotten people are kind

You are hurting and I knew

So I’ll show you what to do

I say, ‘I will listen, tell it all. When you're finished, we'll talk more’

But you don’t quite know how so we’ll take it in turns

And to your surprise, we’ll find your words

Feet firm on the ground

We’ll stand hand in hand

The world seems to tell you that you have a plan

Together we’ll sing

You’re ready now

Something new, something strange

Ten feet taller, you will change

Please believe me, I’m not wrong

Oh it suits you to feel strong

I say, ‘I will listen, tell me it all. You don't like the ending? Then we'll find on that's yours’

Oh, soon you will know, that's all we need

A promise of hope is enough to feel free

Feet firm on the ground

We’ll stand hand in hand

And you’ll tell the world that you have a plan

Together we’ll sing

You’re ready now..”

Virgil sniffled and looked down to Patton, his breath caught in the back of his throat. His eyes spilled over with tears again and he sat up. He carefully scooped Patton up, holding him close to his chest as he shook with sobs. Patton hugged him, nuzzling his head into Virgil’s pajama shirt. The two of them stayed there, Virgil just crying for a while.

“I love you Virgil, you’re always going to be my kiddo,” Patton started with a soft smile. “I’m always going to be right here for you, even when you don’t think things will get better ok? You’re doing so good, I’m so extremely proud of you. I will always be proud of you, there’s so much to be proud of.”

Patton heard Virgil’s breath hitch at that.

“That’s right, you’re a kid to be extremely proud of, you always will be. And everything will be ok, I promise. I’ll make sure to help you get through this, because I love you so much,” he whispered.

Virgil nodded and sniffled, holding Patton a little closer.

“Ok Dad... I trust you..”


	17. Eternally Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you possibly recover from losing someone so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,360
> 
> Pairings: Platonic/Parental Moxiety, Background Platonic Analogical, Background Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Grief, crying, a bed frame is punched (It makes sense in context), itty bitty food mention, allusion to a major character death that is not described in any way

**“You weren’t supposed to leave..”**

Virgil gripped the sheets. Virgil’s head was buried in his boyfriend’s lap.

Virgil barely reacted to soft strokes of his hair.

Virgil tried not to react.

Virgil couldn’t not think of it now. _He_ would always stroke Virgil’s bangs out of his eyes like this.

**“You weren’t supposed to leave me here..”**

Virgil took in a sharp breath. His entire frame shook as he was once again gripping to the sheets. Heavy tears poured down his face. Virgil glared angrily at the wall before punching the bed frame, burying his face as he shrieked and sobbed.

**“I can’t do this alone..”**

Virgil stared blankly at the wall from his seat at the kitchen. His hands grasped at his mug. A single tear slid down his face, dripping into the now cold coffee.

**“I can’t do this without you..”**

Virgil’s roommate and boyfriend each held his hand as he sat in silence, watching a bird flit past the window.

Virgil quickly stood from the couch.

Virgil walked up the stairs.

**“I’m scared..”**

Finally, Virgil was able to go into the room. Once inside, he just sat at the doorway.

Progress.

**“I want you here.”**

_His_ belongings were packed neatly away. Virgil sorted through each one carefully.

Virgil kept _his_ most loved sweater. As Virgil hugged it tight to his chest, he broke down. Virgil insisted to be alone with the feeling this time.

**“I wish I could say I’m doing better but I don’t know if I can. I wish I could have you here right now.”**

Virgil sat on the couch, glancing to the empty spot next to him. Virgil’s eyes moved back to his boyfriend and roommate again. Virgil muttered out about how much it hurt.

All that was received was a nod in response. That was all Virgil could handle, his hand shifting to the empty spot.

**“I’m trying to take steps forward. Moving forward, you’d always say. Not moving on. Moving on means leaving you. You’re someone that can never be left behind.”**

Virgil found himself humming a sad little song as he drew over a large sketchbook.

Lines scrawled over the page, scattered, incoherent. And yet Virgil knew that he and another being would understand in that moment.

Virgil hadn’t sung in a while.

**“I can’t quite bring myself to say why this hurts so much yet. All I can tell you is just how much it hurts. I’m trying to be kind to myself, just how you always insisted everyone did to me.”**

Virgil was looking through the boxes, pulling out the last item he wished to keep. Virgil hugged himself, feeling the familiar material of the cherished and remembered sweater again. It didn’t itch at his skin this time.

**“One of the things I could never understand was your faith in me. It seemed so easy to deny any of the truth in your trust. I didn’t think it important. Significant. It was easier to joke about how much of it was untrue. But now I wished I had fully believed it, just as you did in me. Maybe then I would’ve made better memories with you.”**

While it had taken some convincing, Virgil’s boyfriend, Roman, had finally taken Virgil out to the little cafe that had just opened up.

They enjoyed themselves. It was a pleasant experience and Virgil couldn’t really tell why he felt better as he smiled at his pastries.

**“You helped me through a lot. I don’t ever remember feeling so safe and valued as a person until you came into my life. You were the first person to show me true meaning to myself and the things I do. You always were gentle and kind, you listened even when I insisted you shouldn’t have to.”**

A few watercolor sketches hung up to dry as Virgil looked over them in satisfaction. Pops of color drew focus to each of them.

**“You gave me a family when I was at the breaking point. You pulled me from that, not out of any obligation or force, but out of pure love. You helped me simply because you loved and cherished me as you do with everything that touches your life. You find meaning in everything, something that I’ve started to see myself.”**

Virgil’s roommate, Logan, helped go through the plan for the day. Virgil nodded along intently, adding in a note or two.

Virgil felt ready for the day of productivities, and very much was, just as he hoped.

**“But somehow, you found the most meaning in me, in my existence, in the way that I’ve influenced you. I was always a unique thing to your life. I’m rough around the edges and I try to hide but you always held on to me with all of the affections you could possibly hold for a person. Purely familial in affections, everything I’d ever wanted.”**

Everything still reminded Virgil of _him_.

Every brush of Virgil’s bangs from Roman.

Every time Logan engaged in the usual banter, showing the passion that he used to show.

Every birdsong, every ray of sunshine, every clap of thunder.

**“If I ever had to chose between the pain and being freed from it, I’d never for a second consider peace. If I were to, I would be wishing to never know you. Without you, I wouldn’t have grown as I have now. I wouldn’t hold faith in my own decisions and capabilities. I wouldn’t know what love feels like. These were both things that you taught me, not by forcing me to believe in them as many others try to do, but by believing in them yourself. You remained constant in your opinions of me and everything I have to offer. It provided a constant view of myself in the world, of everything I was, am, and will become. That’s the influence you’ve had on me in the time we’ve known each other.”**

Reminders, though, didn’t shatter Virgil to pieces. Virgil was alright and loved to be reminded of _him_ and _his_ presence.

**“Sometimes I wonder if I miss you too much. I’ve taken longer than people usually should to recover from this. I’ve taken longer than others have to be alright with where I am now. I remember how silly that is though because I know that if there’s anything you ever wanted from me, it would just be my love. The more of it available to you, the better, and that’s always going to be true, I’d imagine. You deserve every single bit of love that I will ever hold for you, and even then, it still wouldn’t be enough to demonstrate just how wonderful you are.”**

Scrawled messages and pops of color and everything in-between covered an expansive surface, mapping out the history of Virgil’s love and purpose. A love and purpose because of _him_.

**“So if you’re still here with me, Patton, I love you. You became like a dad to me. You were my dad when it felt like I’d never find a family. It hurts to have you gone but that’s ok because I know that that means you were someone truly special. All of your affections were special and significant. And I’d never trade them for the world because I know you’d never trade any of mine. I love you just as much as you love me. And I will always keep you with me, because you’re what’s helping me move forward. Every single day is special because you existed in this world to care for me,”** Virgil smiled, lying down.

Patton looked down at him and reached a hand out, his form glowing in a soft blue light. Virgil intertwined his and Patton’s fingers as if in a trance, only barely making out a faint outline of the glowing form. Tears slipped down Virgil’s cheeks, soaking into Patton’s beloved sweater.

**“I love you, kiddo, I’ll go anywhere you need me to,”** a soft whisper spoke as Patton’s eyes looked into Virgil’s, the two completely connected for eternity.


	18. Not What it Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's made a bit of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 361
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Food mention, so much fluff

“Okay listen, I know this seems bad, but I promise, it’s not what it looks like!” Roman hastily said as Virgil was staring at him wide-eyed. Deep red splattered Roman’s clothes and face.

Virgil continued to stare before doubling over, snorting loudly. Roman watched in astonishment as Virgil absolutely lost it, his face turning bright red with laughter. He gasped for air, only to laugh harder as Roman still stood there. After a few failed attempts to calm down, Virgil finally took a deep breathe, letting out a few more giggles and snorts before stopping.

“Oh my god, you’ve made an absolute mess of the kitchen,” Virgil mused, smiling the brightest Roman had ever seen.

“Haha, yeah, I uh.. Surprise?” Roman offered, gesturing to the counters covered in red velvet cake batter and flour. Measuring cups, spoons, and bowls were stacked haphazardly in the sink. It was an overall mess, clearly showing that Roman had been allowed to cook in the kitchen alone. “It kinda got away from me, huh?”

“You’re the biggest idiot in the world,” Virgil said before going over, wiping some of the batter from Roman’s cheek before licking it off his finger. “Tastes good though. Any batter actually left to make me that cake, Princey?” he teased.

Roman glanced to the mixing bowl, a large majority of its previous contents gone. “Err.. We can try?”

“Disney again?”

“Yeah, knocked the bowl off the counter while dancing, kinda caught it with my body but not by much,” he offered as explanation, gesturing to an absolutely ruined shirt dripping with the red substance.

“Alright, go clean yourself up and we’ll make a new one when you get back,” Virgil said, nudging his boyfriend out the kitchen.

“We?”

“Yeah, no way in hell am I letting you bake without adult supervision.”

Roman’s eye widened and he pouted. “I’m several months older than you!”

“Clearly not, go shower and change your clothes,” Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes.

Roman couldn’t help but smile as he leaned back, kissing Virgil’s cheek. “Happy birthday, Stormcloud,” he hummed softly.


	19. The Benefits to Having Emotions But Not Being Able to Comprehend Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Sanders had emotions. What he didn’t have in actuality was the means and knowledge, ironically, to comprehend said emotions.
> 
> He soon was to get a way to understand them though and it lead to an interesting shift of events within the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,462
> 
> Pairing: Logicality
> 
> Warning: References of morally grey Deceit (rather than sympathetic or unsympathetic), crying, kissing

It wasn’t that Logan Sanders didn’t have emotions, not at all.

He insisted that he didn’t. He always would stand by that.

He made slight jokes about emotions being too icky and complicated for someone as rational and logical as he as. He insisted that he held superiority over the others due to not being affected by them. He was definitely not being truthful about it.

He could taste it on his tongue and he could hear Deceit practically hissing into his ear about how nasty and vile the lies were.

Logan Sanders had emotions. What he didn’t have in actuality was the means and knowledge, ironically, to comprehend said emotions.

He soon was to get a way to understand them though and it lead to an interesting shift of events within the mindscape.

Of course, it started out simple.

After the whole puppet fiasco, Logan was back in his room, finally back to his normal body as he looked down at his hand. He felt a huge surge of anger, he lashed out at Roman with this hand. Luckily Roman wasn’t hurt—besides his pride—but Logan still felt awful about it.

Some emotions were easy to pick out reasons for. He was upset at himself for hurting Roman and hindering his ability to serve his purpose the way he wanted to. Why? Well, Roman was a fellow side of course, a friend, the two of them shared a, while sometimes tediously straining, camaraderie, it just felt generally bad.

Other emotions were frustrating though. Like why he threw the flash card at Roman... He didn’t know where that came from. He was starting to get a headache in all honesty so he had decided on a whim to visit someone that would understand what this was.

He was soon rising up in Patton’s room, adjusting his tie as he looked around. He spotted Patton on the couch knitting and very gently cleared his throat. Patton looked up and smiled.

“Hi Logan, what can I help you with?” he asked simply, putting down his work to give Logan his full attention.

At the question, Logan thought for a second before clearing his throat. “It has come to my attention that I have been acting more than a little irrational with recent events, I would like to understand why,” he told Patton, only to get a confused look from Patton. “What I mean to get at is that, well, as much as I do not wish to admit it, I have emotions. I fail to comprehend them though. I figured that you would be able to help me.”

Patton blinked to Logan for a second before lighting up. “Yes, of course!” he said with a nod, patting the spot next to him and Logan nodded back, sitting down.

“My behavior today wasn’t ok. I refused to listen to you and I snapped at Roman. But I don’t know why..” Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s bothering me, you and Roman didn’t warrant that treatment from me, at all. I just wish to understand why I did it. I figured out of anyone, you’d know if anything.”

Patton chuckled a little. “Well thank you for trusting me with this Logan, it means a lot. And while there may not have been a reason to react like you did, that doesn’t mean we were innocent. We upset you, clearly, Roman being a pretty common one among us to push your buttons-“ he started to explain before stopping, watching as Logan looked around at his body. “Lo, what in the world are you doing?” he asked, fighting back a laugh.

“I could’ve sworn I was back to my normal form, are there still some remnants of it?” Logan muttered out, still looking. He looked up when Patton laughed though. “What?”

“Oh goodness, it’s an expression, it means Ro’s good at bothering you, getting you upset and mad,” Patton giggled out and Logan’s cheeks flushed a light pink.

“Ah I see...”

“I obviously can’t assume anything because that can be harmful but if you describe what happened in your head before you threw the flash card at him, I can try to go off of that. Does that sound reasonable?” Patton offered, looking to him.

“Yes, I suppose it would be fairly rash of you to assume anything, my mistake,” Logan apologized before thinking. “Well, I was getting upset over him criticizing my tendencies to be 100% clear in my speech. It is important sometimes to specify whether you are speaking figuratively or literally. And then when he called me stupid, I just-!” he huffed before seeing Patton jump in surprise. Logan stopped waiting for any sign on whether to continue or not.

Patton blinked at him for a moment before laughing a little. “Sorry, you just startled me for a moment! Continue please.”

“Yes... Well, uh, when he called me stupid, I felt angry and that’s when I threw it at him...”

For a second, Patton just nodded and thought. He finally spoke though, straightening up. “From what I’m hearing, you go to great lengths to make sure you’re being accurate in the ways you speak. Wording and delivery is important to convey your thoughts. Does that sound right so far?”

“Yes, it is what I always aim to achieve. What is the use of thousands of words within the English lexicon without using them precisely to convey information as they need to be conveyed?”

“Yes, but Roman doesn’t get that. He sees meaning within words that you might now, seeing as he’s Thomas’ creativity. He might find your need to be precise to be tedious. He is referring to your way of speaking, while it definitely could’ve been stated in a kinder manner, as stupid.”

Logan nodded along, his chin resting on his hand thoughtfully.

“This is the part where I might be wrong so please correct me if I misspeak but you look at everything from that perspective. You always think and speak and act in a calculated manner. So Roman saying that your preference for speaking precisely to be stupid is possibly making you feel as if your entire way of thinking is stupid. And as logic, you know you’re not. You have a great sense of pride and it bothers you when he questions your knowledge. You got angry as a defense and while it wasn’t a nice thing to do, Roman making that comment wasn’t kind either. Your feelings are valid even if the actions weren’t necessarily ok or rational at the very least,” he said, folding his hands in his lap when he was done.

It was quiet for a moment before Logan finally nodded once more. “Yes, that does seem to have basis in my mind. It could very well be true... Alright, that puts my mind at ease, I shall formally apologize to Roman after I give him some time alone, it might be greatly needed,” he said, getting up.

“That’s great, I’m glad I was able to help!” Patton said with a soft smile, grabbing his knitting project again.

“Ah, Patton?”

“Yes?”

Logan hesitated for a moment before sighing, seemingly giving up on how to properly articulate this. “How did you get all of that?” he asked finally, being rather blunt about it.

Patton only laughed, much to the logical side’s relief. He hadn’t taken offense to it. “Well, I’m Thomas’ feelings, I know a thing or two. I just go based off of my own experiences as that. I’d have to know something right?” he playfully joked.

“Yes well... Thank you. If it is not too forward..” He hesitated for a moment. “May I come in again to discuss this?” he asked, sparing a glance at the moral side.

Patton beamed.

“Of course.”

And with that, they started to interact a lot more. Logan was willing and able to admit that he had emotions, or at least some semblance of them being as he was merely the metaphysical representation of a human being, a part of a whole at that. But he had them nonetheless and Patton was more than willing to help.

At first, it was over major issues that he couldn’t understand but eventually he started to come with smaller, tiny feelings that would bother him from time to time.

He’d always come into Patton’s room and look around. Patton was always ready to put down his work, motion to the seat next to his, and give Logan his undivided attention. Logan would always sit a little further than he liked but would change his mind as soon as he sat down, scooting over so their knees were almost touching.

Eventually, Patton started to reach over and take Logan’s hand in his at the start of every emotions discussion, his way of letting Logan know to go ahead. This became a small part of the routine.

Soon, Logan would sit for a while to mull thoughts over as he took into account what Patton said. Rather than leaving right away, he would simply think. Patton definitely didn’t seem to have much of a want to move either of them.

It became a comforting time for Logan. He would leave Patton’s room feeling self-assured, more whole, a better handle on his emotions and feelings and the meanings behind them. He was better educated on himself, something he wouldn’t have thought important a while ago. But now he enjoyed learning about himself, the way he ticked, the way things affected him, made him take certain actions, whether planned or involuntary. It was just nice to have an understanding.

All at once, after several months of discussing these things with Patton and even just spending more time around him in general—because hey, he wasn’t that bad, he had knowledge and wisdom in his own ways—Logan was sit with an odd feeling in his chest at a reflection on this development. This was unlike his other emotions though. Logan couldn’t identify this one, it wasn’t a common human emotion, not as commonplace as overall happiness, sadness, anger. No, this one was a combination of everything put together.

So of course, Logan was rising up in Patton’s room, as usual.

Patton beamed up at him, just as he always did.

And Logan’s heart squeezed in his chest.

Logan swallowed thickly as he went over, having to take a deep breath as he sat down. He sat further away, moved closer. As he did, his heartbeat sped up and when their knees accidentally brushed, he felt like he lost the ability to breathe for a fraction of a second.

Patton reached over to take a hold of Logan’s hand once again. Pink blossomed over Logan’s cheeks and he couldn’t reach Patton’s eyes.

Patton waited. Logan refused to speak though. “Logan, what’s going on?” he finally asked softly.

“I feel happy right now, in this room.”

This earned an eyebrow raise. “Well yes, my room usually has that effect.”

“No no, I’m happy that you are here in this room. I am happy when I enter any room and you are there,” he explained.

Part of him wanted to stop. He kept going.

“I feel happy when I am with you and saddened to have to leave. I feel angry with myself sometimes because there’s always more I wish to say to you and yet, I stop myself. When you leave, it’s too late to tell you.”

Patton squeezed his hand gently.

“My stomach tightened, my heart rate increased at an alarming rate, I’m worried I might be dying with all of these physical problems that you are, presumably, the cause of. I am envious of when others get the same comfort and physical support that you give me. I know it’s... I know it’s irrational but that is how I feel. I don’t know what I’m feeling. I’m feeling everything, all at once, something that I’ve linked to you. Nobody else affects me so drastically,” he muttered. He looked up to see Patton’s freckles consumed in a red hue. “Oh my, is something the matter Patton?”

Patton started to tear up. “Logan, you...” he took a deep breath. “You just described love. I believe you just described that you love me,” he whispered before shaking, more tears running down his face.

Logan visibly panicked and cupped Patton’s cheeks, wiping away the tears frantically. “I’m sorry Patton, I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t know me uh... me being in love with you would upset you so..” he said with a frown, his eyes casting back down to his lap.

Patton shook his head. “No no no, it’s happy tears! It’s-! Oh gosh, it’s happy, I promise they’re so so happy. I love you, so much that it hurts. I didn’t think you would love me back, oh goodness,” he sniffled, letting out a hiccupy sob. “I’m such a mess,” he giggled out.

Logan continued to hold Patton’s cheeks, letting him cry for a while.

“Patton, may we explore this feeling? So I may get accustomed to it and understand it better?” Logan asked, watching Patton’s face carefully.

Patton beamed and sniffled more, nodding. “Absolutely, please.”

Logan nodded back. “May I hold your hand then?”

“Yes.”

Logan reached down and gently took Patton’s hands in his own, running his fingers over Patton’s knuckles. Patton closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Logan’s.

“May I hug you?”

“Of course.”

Logan moved his hands to circle Patton’s waist and he pulled the moral side closer, closer, into his lap. He felt Patton’s chin rest on his shoulder as fingers drew gentle shapes into the back of Logan’s shirt. Patton let out an exhale and buried his face into Logan’s neck.

After a while, Logan spoke up again.

“May I kiss you?”

“Please,” came a soft shaky whisper.

Logan pulled Patton away from him, tilting his chin up as he leaned in, placing his lips gently on Patton’s. Patton let out a breathless noise of contentment before leaning in, kissing back.

The kiss wasn’t an explosion of fireworks, stars flashing before their eyes. It wasn’t flashy, gaudy, exciting.

The kiss was slow and gentle, soft touches of their lips as Logan gently moved his lips against Patton’s own, cupping the moral side’s cheek. Patton melted into Logan’s arms and for a while, they stayed there, their lips connected, neither willing to give up such a small, quiet little moment.


	20. Looking Down at the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think that we should all go on a road trip!”
> 
> “What?” Logan asked, sending Patton a confused look.
> 
> Patton chuckled and repeated his previous statement. “I think that we should all go on a road trip. You, Virgil, Roman, and I, all together for spring break this year!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,418
> 
> Pairings: Logicality, Background Prinxiety, Platonic LAMP
> 
> Warning: Self-doubt, slight self-deprecation, so much fluff that it’s dizzying

“I think that we should all go on a road trip!”

“What?” Logan asked, sending Patton a confused look.

Patton chuckled and repeated his previous statement. “I think that we should all go on a road trip. You, Virgil, Roman, and I, all together for spring break this year!”

“Road trip? Awesome! We can take my car!” Roman offered, kissing Patton’s hair as he passed.

“I have some things I need to get ahead on though,” Logan interjected, looking to Virgil who was sitting on the couch next to him.

Virgil looked back to him for a second. “I dunno dude, you could use a break, you’re gonna burn yourself out some day,” he said with a shrug, going back to resting against Logan, his legs curled up to his chest. “It’s not like Patton wants to drag us to a frat party or anything, just a chill trip for the week.”

“Exactly! Just a chance to get out of the apartment, that sounds fine, right Lo..?” Patton asked hesitantly, smiling nervously. Everyone else was in but Patton didn’t seem to want to go without Logan.

“You by all means can go, don’t let me spoil your fun,” Logan started before looking up, seeing Patton’s puppy pout. “Patton, no, you’re not going to convince me.”

Virgil smirked and got in front of Logan, giving a pout of his own and sure enough, Roman was soon to join.

Logan made a face. He really did have work...

Yeah, there was no way he could say no to those faces, especially since they wanted him to come for his own enjoyment.

“Fine, but I wish to bring at least a few assignments with me!”

Patton cheered and jumped at Logan, hugging him tightly, chanting over and over again excited little thank you’s. Logan’s stomach flipped and he closed his eyes, hugging back for a moment.

“Alright alright, get off, I’m doing something important right now!” Logan laughed as Patton hugged him tighter.

Patton giggled and got off, going off to do whatever he had for the day.

“What were you doing that’s so important?” Virgil asked with an eye roll, sitting back down next to Logan and nuzzling into his side again.

“Providing you with much needed oxytocin and improving our social bond,” he mused monotonously. “Unless you rather I don’t cuddle you?”

“No no, I’m good, I’ll shut up,” Virgil interjected, clinging to Logan more.

“Two of my favorite people, heads up!!” Roman yelled before aggressively snuggling into Virgil’s other side, making the latter laugh.

What Logan wouldn’t do for his three idiots, truly.

_____

Eventually spring break finally rolled around and Logan was more than happy to legitimately ditch his assignments as they all got into Roman’s car, said owner putting suitcases in the backseat.

Patton had put together a pretty solid plan for a week, telling them not to worry about expenses. He’d apparently been saving up money for such an occasion and was practically bursting to treat the three of his closest friends. The trip was fairly well made but still allowed room for flexibility if they wanted to change any of the activities along the way. But he had things planned for everyone so no one was feeling the need to complain.

For now however, they were just trying to get to their hotel for the night. Roman gently hummed out the tune to a Disney song, compared to him belting out them in the beginning of the drive. He and Virgil were getting ready to switch after the song was over and they needed to get more gas.

“Hey Virgil, I know you don’t like to drive, I can switch out with Roman,” Patton tried to suggest before Virgil glanced back to see Logan’s head resting on Patton’s shoulder. “Oh, such a sweetheart,” Patton muttered, stroking Logan’s hair back with a fond, bittersweet little smile.

“Nah, it’s fine. Take care of Lo, he doesn’t just fall asleep on anyone’s shoulder,” Virgil chuckled, both he and Roman getting out to switch seats.

After a while of listening to some quiet music as the sun set, the silence amongst the three still up was broken.

“So... You going to tell him?” Roman muttered out for his two roommates still awake to hear, turning around to look at Patton.

Patton didn’t dare look up, just continuing to keep Logan comfortable. “I’m not sure... I might but what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” he replied before taking a breath. “I don’t want to force him into anything either, I know he doesn’t usually find much interest in romantic relationships like I do..”

“Yeah but Pat, you’ve been crushing on him for years, wouldn’t it just be mean to yourself to keep this in the dark?” Virgil asked, keeping his eyes on the road. “I’m doing the same... But you’re not me, you don’t have to be. I really wouldn’t recommend it,” he snorted.

“Wait what? Since when have you had a crush?” Roman gasped. “And how dare you keep me from knowing, who is it!?”

“Shush Ro, Logan’s still asleep!” Patton hissed out quietly.

“Sorry sorry,” Roman huffed before looking expectantly to Virgil.

“Nuh uh.”

“Come on!”

“Shhh!”

_____

Roman groaned as he flopped on to one of the beds in their hotel room for the night, only for Virgil to punctuate that action with a louder groan, flopping on to Roman in response.

“Alright kiddos, I know we’re tired but we have to take showers and whatnot. Virgil, you’re not staying up super late, capiche?” Patton said, Logan trailing tiredly in after him. He tried not to laugh as Virgil groaned again in response.

“Ha, Padre knows your tricks!” Roman laughed.

“Ro, that goes for you too!” Patton hummed.

“But Instagram!”

“You’re as bad as me and you know it,” Virgil said lowly, turning to lie on Roman fully, putting all his weight on the theater nerd.

“Oh, I’m totally down with this,” Roman sighed out, hearing his back crack. “Oh my god,” he muttered as Virgil shifted, his back cracking more. “Think you can apply more pressure to right between my shoulder blades?”

Virgil snorted and did as Roman asked for a while, giving the chance for Logan to take the first shower at Patton’s insistence.

Soon, Logan was the first one tucked in to bed with the other three taking their showers after and getting ready to sleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night, Patton woke up from a slightly scary dream, jolting up. He breathed heavily for a second before calming down.

“Patton, is everything ok?” Logan asked softly, reaching for his hand.

“Yeah yeah, everything’s fine. You can go back to sleep,” Patton answered, lying back down. He didn’t know whether to turn away from Logan or towards him so he just stayed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He realized that Logan was still holding his hand as the latter brought it to his chest, Logan moving his other hand to Patton’s arm to turn him around.

“C’mere, I won’t bite,” Logan hummed lowly, pulling Patton close.

Patton was quick to cling to him as Logan nuzzled his nose into Patton’s curls. Logan’s heartbeat sounded softly against Patton’s ear as he snuggled close.

“Lo, do you believe in soulmates?”

Logan chuckled and cuddled Patton closer. “I’ve fancied the idea, once or twice..” he responded. “But I don’t think I’d have one, I have not earned myself much affection from anyone, much less in a romantic sense.”

“But you have friends, you have Roman and Virgil, me... You don’t think it’s possible for one of us to love you?”

“It’s possible but I know there are better people for them and you as well. I’m not worth your time, I wouldn’t want to do that to you,” Logan sighed with a smile.

“I really hope soulmates are real so I can prove you wrong. You’d make a wonderful soulmate. And anyone you love would be happy to have you,” Patton murmured, yawning in the middle of his statement. Logan pulled him even closer and kissed his hair.

“Go back to sleep, Patton,” Logan chuckled gently, feeling Patton nod sleepily against his chest.

Soon enough Patton was back to sleep, Logan doing the same after a minute or so.

_____

“Alright, we’re here!” Roman declared, pulling up to an expansive field. Virgil immediately got out and popped the trunk open, getting out his guitar. As Roman went to the trunk, he passed by Patton and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah Ro?”

“Good luck,” Roman muttered with a smile before sitting next to Virgil in the trunk of the car, watching him string out some chords as he tuned.

Logan went over to Patton and followed along as they walked to a part of the field. “So why did we come all the way out here? It’s our last night before going back home right? I would’ve thought you’d want to do something other than stargaze,” he commented with a bit of a laugh.

“I have my reasons.”

“That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.”

Patton laughed and tugged Logan along. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!” he shouted, twirling around before pulling Logan back with him. He couldn’t help the giggle fit as Logan landed next to him with an “Oof!”

Logan looked over at Patton and smiled, watching him as he laughed joyously.

“Sorry sorry,” Patton snorted out, trying to control his laughter before bursting into louder giggles.

Logan finally saw Patton look over to him, taking a deep breath.

“Better?”

“Mhm! Much,” Patton replied with a wide smile.

“So will you tell me now?” Logan asked, only to see a streak of light flash across the sky from the corner of his eye. His attention snapped up to the sky as he saw another streak of light and another.

He watched in disbelief, his mouth hanging open as he watched in complete and utter awe.

“This was the entire reason I uh... I planned this trip. I knew there was going to be a meteor shower here and I wanted to try to surprise you. You seem pretty surprised to me,” Patton couldn’t help but giggle out.

“You planned this trip just to show me this?”

“Mhm, I’m hoping it was a good reason?”

“Very, I’m glad I got to see it, Patton. Thank you so much for taking me into consideration to plan this entire trip just so I could witness it,” Logan sighed out, smiling as he kept watching the streaks across the sky.

Patton kept watching until the last of them died out and the pair kept watching the sky for a while. Virgil laughed lightly from the back of the car as he played a soft song on the guitar, Roman telling him a story that was too quiet for Patton to make out. Patton then glanced over to Logan, seeing him still content to watch the sky above them.

Logan held out a hand for Patton to hold on to. Patton surprised him once again though as he crawled over to Logan, laying on top of him.

This would do, Logan guessed but soon realized that Patton’s face was just nuzzled into his coat.

“Patton, the stars are above us. It would be a shame to miss out on them when they’re so clear out here, wouldn’t it?”

There wasn’t a response for a while. Patton turned his head to the side, watching Roman singing along to the song Virgil was playing. If only he was able to find the courage like that. He was so close, he just couldn’t bring himself to take that final push.

If Logan really didn’t feel the same way, it was all over.

Ok, that was an over exaggeration, he scolded himself, but regardless, it could still drastically change things. He knew Logan hadn’t had too many romantic interests, and those that he had told anyone about were long gone by the time he confessed to them. They were fleeting at best. Patton didn’t know how he could possibly admit to Logan that he loved him if he didn’t know for sure what the response would be. Virgil was right, this had been a growing feeling for years, and the thought of that all being for no reciprocation was terrifying.

But if Logan did share even some semblance of his feelings...

If there was any way Logan could love him...

That enough spurred Patton on and before he could stop himself, he lifted his head up, looking into Logan’s eyes as he muttered out a purely sappy line to the guy who he’d been crushing on since elementary school.

“Why would I be looking up there when you’re the only star I ever want to see?” Patton giggled.

Logan looked back at Patton for a moment before swallowing thickly. “Patton... I don’t know if it’s what you intended but I thought it’s time you know that I love you. Romantically, I have for a while now.”

“Really? Do you really mean that?” Patton asked eagerly, clutching the front of Logan’s coat in his hands.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be serious?”

“I don’t know,” Patton said, thrown into another laughing fit.

Logan chuckled, holding Patton close. “What’s so funny?”

“I-I was so worried to tell you! I confessed with a dumb cheesy pickup line and all you did was immediately admit you liked me too! Roman and Virgil even had to give me a pep talk and now I just feel so silly!”

“Oh,” Logan said, blinking for a moment. “Well I love you, what do you want to do with that knowledge?”

“Mmmmm.... Can I kiss you?” Patton asked, almost jokingly.

“Of course.”

“Really?”

Logan snorted. “I wouldn’t say yes if I didn’t mean it, Patton, you should know this by now.”

Patton nodded and leaned down, kissing both of Logan’s cheeks. He felt Logan cup his own cheeks and he was pulled down, their lips finally meeting.


	21. They Don't Hold a Candle to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus.
> 
> He saw Remus.
> 
> The side flitted across his vision and he looked closely to see Remus running, causing mass destruction and terror.
> 
> Deceit didn’t like what he saw.
> 
> Remus’ eyes held a true animosity to them.
> 
> He looked insane.
> 
> He looked disconnected from his humanity.
> 
> He was losing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 900
> 
> Pairing: Demus
> 
> Warning: Blood mention, arson, dead bodies (it’s Remus, what are you expecting?), a bit of possessiveness, a little choking (I guess???), breakdown, crying, a tiny amount of making out but it’s not for long, Remus has tentacles

Deceit appeared back in the dark sides living room after another attempt at communicating with the others. Today had been especially exhausting and so it was finally good to be in the dark heated room again.

Without a word, he went upstairs, entering his room to grab something before heading towards Remus’ room. He felt an odd sort of feeling as he reached for the door but shrugged it off, opening the door as he closed his eyes.

Nothing. No pranks, nothing to startle him, gross him out, maybe make him need a change of clothes. It wasn’t uncommon for Remus to renact the prom scene from Carrie, it was quite common to be covered in blood upon going into his room. It was definitely Remus’ favorite prank by far. He stepped in and looked around. Absolutely nothing.

“Remus?”

He didn’t hear a response and went around to a couple different rooms, finding nothing. He then suddenly realized where Remus probably was as he walked to a plain door at the end of the hallway.

Despite its simple entrance, this was it.

The imagination.

If it’s anywhere for Remus to be, it’s here.

So with that thought, he opened the door, stepping inside. He felt blazing heat and looked up to see a burning medieval town. There were dead people everywhere. Usual Remus-like destruction after all, Deceit wouldn’t have expected anything less.

An earthquake shook the ground violently. Deceit tried to keep his balance but was thrown to the ground from the pure force.

That wasn’t a good sign.

Earthquakes happened when either of the Creativity twins weren’t stable. Roman’s lack of confidences caused frequent tremors and Deceit had been present to witness some of the worst.

This one was harder than he thought possible though. The only one here was Remus, he knew that.

Remus.

He saw Remus.

The side flitted across his vision and he looked closely to see Remus running, causing mass destruction and terror.

Deceit didn’t like what he saw.

Remus’ eyes held a true animosity to them.

He looked insane.

He looked disconnected from his humanity.

He was losing himself.

Deceit quickly rushed over and snapped his fingers, using a bit of energy to snap away the illusions. Everything froze in time around them, no breeze could be felt. The babbling of the nearby brook was silent as the water stilled.

Remus’ gaze snapped up and he locked eyes with Deceit. The animalistic look remained as he rushed over, quickly hugging Deceit close.

“Hello, what’s going on-?”

“You’re not leaving.”

“What?”

“You’re not leaving me, I won’t let you!” Remus growled out, holding on to Deceit tighter. Remus’ hands started to grip into the back of Deceit’s shirt as Deceit felt it harder to breathe due to the ever tightening hold on his body.

“Remus, calm down, nothing is going to happen!” Deceit coughed out quickly, feeling Remus stiffen up more as he gasped for air.

“You’re not leaving, you’re not, you can’t leave me for them,” Remus started to whimper, his grip loosening in resignation.

Deceit looked down at him, his eyes softening. He sunk down and appeared with Remus in his room. “Come here, lay down,” he coaxed gently, watching Remus sink into the sheets, tears running down his face in angry, heartbroken streaks.

Remus quickly moved to hold Deceit’s hand and without a word, Deceit pulled his hands away to remove his gloves. He then slipped his hands into Remus’. The latter started to poke and prod at the scales, a nice, simple distraction and Deceit smiled softly, stroking back the side’s messy hair.

“Love, why do you think I’ll leave you?”

“You’re going to, you’re going to leave me alone to rot like the disgusting thing I am..” Remus sniffled.

“And who told you that that’s how I see you?”

“No one.. But it’s true whether you say so or not! I’m too scary and gross and weird and everyone knows it but you!”

“Oh baby.. You know what I see?”

“A monster?”

Deceit frowned at that, the scales on his face subconsciously burning at the thought. The dark sides were intimidating and frightening to the others, not that it was their fault, but regardless, it still got under his skin sometimes. Remus never seemed to be bothered by it until now..

“Absolutely not. You have horrible hygiene and a demented sense of humor but you are not a monster. I will never see you as that. You choose to be like this because you enjoy it and you’re devilishly charming just the way you are,” Deceit hummed, cupping Remus’ cheeks.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with them, what’s going to guarantee you won’t leave me for them?”

“Those stuffy pricks? They have no idea how to have fun like you do~” Deceit cooed, leaning in to kiss Remus. He smiled as Remus kissed back roughly, feeling a tongue move into his mouth. However Remus was quick to surprisingly soften the kiss, making Deceit moan out a little.

“Even if they don’t like you, I always will,” Deceit chuckled softly, kissing Remus’ cheek. He received a kiss on the nose as he felt tentacles wrap tenderly around his waist.

“I love you, Dee Dee~”

“I love you too~”


	22. A Fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not that Roman Prince wouldn’t help his friends in any given situation, it’s just that he’d rather do something more drastic than seek out adult interference. Oh no, he’d definitely much rather intervene himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,926
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: Bullying, homophobia, use of the words fag, pussy, and pansy, mentions of porn, sexual jokes, panic attack, vomit, swearing, and kissing

Virgil Knight had panic attacks, that was a given fact that all of his friends were aware of.

Roman Prince, however, was going to be experiencing one for the first time and to put it lightly, he was livid.

Never with Virgil, Virgil hadn’t done anything wrong in the slightest.

It was these guys mocking him. For some reason or another, these assholes thought it was ok to make Virgil’s life a living Hell. Virgil had always been the quiet sort, refusing to be particularly bothersome, and while he was rough around the edges with some sass to boot, he was kind and sweet. This was exactly why he wasn’t fighting back as he and Roman were bothered by the group.

“Whatcha drawin’ there, Virgey?”

Virgil refused to look up to the taunting.

“Whatcha think he’s drawing, guys?” the guy asked his friends.

“Probably gay porn, you draw any gay porn, Virgey?” another one of them piped up, laughing. At the suggestion, Virgil turned bright red.

Roman really wished Logan and Patton were here right now, they’d be better equipped with helping in this situation. Not that he wouldn’t help Virgil, it was just the fact that he’d rather sporadically climb over the table and deck them rather than go get one of the campus supervisors. That would require leaving Virgil alone as well and that was definitely not an option.

God how Roman hated high school.

“Hey hey, how about you draw me next?”

“No thank you,” Virgil muttered, Roman noticing the tension leave Virgil’s body as he scooted closer.

“What was that? You gotta speak up, buddy!” one of them teased Virgil as if he was a shy child.

“I’m not a kid and I said no thank you. I can choose what to draw and what I want to draw is definitely not a group of guys making fun of me for my art.”

Roman finally sighed. “Look, can you just leave us alone? We’re not bothering you,” he deadpanned, looking to them, his arm wrapped protectively around Virgil’s shoulder. He felt a little better as Virgil slightly leaned into the touch, continuing to work on his sketch of Patton.

“Fine, whatever assholes. Watch your backs,” the supposed ringleader of the group spat out, the rest of the boys following after him.

“You know, they’re kinda shrimpy,”

“Don’t go sucking any of their dicks then, you’re allergic to shellfish,” Virgil said with a slight smirk, glancing over in wistful amazement as Roman started to laugh heartily.

Eventually the bell had rung and they each went off to separate classes for 6th period. Luckily it was the last period of the day for the two of them and for Roman, it went by fairly quickly.

Virgil, unbeknownst to him at the time, couldn’t get his mind off of the interaction though. He was on the verge of a panic attack by the time they both got to their free period, time they’d always spend together in the art classroom.

Roman was mostly unaware of everything as Virgil slipped his headphones on and got to work painting.

They were just both working on projects and Roman was in his own little world. Today was going to be a quiet day for them. That was alright with him, Roman thought as he looked over his sketch.

Virgil was running out the door.

With immediate panic clouding his mind, Roman followed after him into one of the bathrooms, just in time to see Virgil collapse into a stall and puke.

Roman went over and knelt down behind Virgil, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You ok there, Vee?” he asked, holding Virgil’s bangs back the best he could.

That’s when he finally heard the hyperventilating before Virgil was throwing up into the toilet again. The breaths were shaky and Roman was worried. He knew Virgil was going through a panic attack now but he’d never helped or even seen Virgil go through one, he didn’t know a single thing to do. What would work...? Talking? Talking might work.

“Virgil, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing right now but know I’m not going to leave you like this right now, ok..? I know you’d probably prefer Patton or Logan but I’m your friend and I know I’m the only one here today who can help,” he said, rubbing Virgil’s back softly. “So if it’s ok, I’d like to stay until you calm down. After that, I can leave if you need space but for now, I’m here. Is that alright?”

He noticed a slight nod as Virgil shut his eyes tightly.

“Good, alright.. Uh...”

‘Think think think, Roman! What did Logan tell you about Virgil’s panic attacks? God, I really do need to listen to him more. Why is he always right about these types of things?’ Roman thought to himself, cursing Logan for being the smarter one of them once again. He really hated it when Logan was right.

“Oh!” he shouted but apologized when Virgil flinched, his breathing growing more sporadic. “Sorry sorry, it’s alright. Can you uh.. Can you breathe in for 4 seconds with me? That’s what Logan and Patton do with you, right?”

Virgil reached over and placed his hand to Roman’s chest, taking Roman’s hand with his other out of instinct. Roman watched the action with astonishment at the trust Virgil was giving him in the situation but remembered he had a job to do, breathing in for four seconds.

“Hold for 7.”

Holding.

“Out for 8,” he finished, letting out his breath slowly for Virgil to copy.

Roman kept doing it with Virgil until his breathing had evened out and Virgil grimaced at the taste in his mouth.

“Throwing up is awful,” Virgil muttered dryly, smiling just a little when Roman laughed.

“I’d imagine not,” Roman replied, helping Virgil get cleaned up. “Are you ok to get up?”

“Yeah, yeah I should be fine.”

Roman nodded and offered his hand to Virgil. “Here we go!” he said, pulling Virgil to stand up.

Virgil let out a sigh, leaning his head on Roman’s shoulder. “Man, do I not like those,” he huffed out in a breathy laugh.

“You can’t help it, all you can do is work with what you’ve got, Cousin Fit,” Roman laughed out.

With that, they started heading back to the art room.

“I really don’t want to keep working..” Virgil sighed, leaning into Roman, hugging his arm.

“Which is why I’m going to be your knight in shining armor today and take you out for lunch. Pack up your stuff and we’ll head out ok?”

Virgil nodded.

“Thank you, Roman.”

Roman smiled down at Virgil’s head on his shoulder.

“Anything for you,” he hummed out gently.

A slam against the locker next to Roman’s earned a sigh from the aforementioned. He could only imagine what was going to come next as he shut his locker, clicking the lock shut. And as he started to walk away...

“How’s our Virgin’s little boyfriend doing today?” one of their voices mocked.

He tried to pay them no mind, spotting Patton coming his way. He waved as he started walking towards Patton.

“Wow boys, Virgin’s picked himself a gay little pansy! Can’t even handle us teasing him,” Roman heard from behind him. “Go get your boyfriend to protect you like the pussy you are!”

“Ok, first of all-!” Roman shouted, whipping around to face them. “There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with being gay! I am a human being just like everyone else! My sexuality is no business of yours if I don’t make it your business! I certainly wouldn’t want to date the likes of you so don’t even worry about me coming on to you!”

“Roman, think about what you’re doing-“ Patton tried to say from behind him, only to be ignored as Roman continued to yell.

“Secondly, he’s not my boyfriend but someone as wonderful and caring and strong-willed as Virgil would be a catch for anyone who he deems worthy of his affections. He has more compassion and understanding than all of you assholes combined and I will do anything in my power to make sure he is safe and loved. It would be an absolute honor and fucking privilege to date him and I would do so in a heartbeat if he wanted me!”

“You would?” Roman suddenly heard behind him, turning to see Virgil who was flushed pink. Roman felt his heart melt at the soft, innocent little expression on his friend’s face and he felt his face grow hot but he smiled brightly.

“Absolutely,” he murmured out with all the love he could muster up to his voice.

“You know, from a certain angle these fags could be kinda cute together-“

Roman threw a full force uppercut into the leader’s jaw and he was sent sprawling back into the rest of his friends.

“Oh you are so gonna pay for that!”

In an instant, Roman was circled by the 5 boys and he barely heard Virgil’s frantic and desperate shouting over the commotion. Everything had gone red in an instant and all he was thinking about was fighting them off for insulting Virgil. They weren’t getting away with anything, not this time.

“Ow,” Roman hissed as Virgil put some disinfectant on a cut on his cheek.

“That’s what you get for getting into a fight like that you absolute moron,” Virgil huffed, wiping away some more of the blood.

“They were asking for it,” Roman pouted, only to hiss as Virgil pressed a little too hard on one of them.

“Crap, sorry.”

“It’s ok, Vee.”

Virgil continued to patch him up, making sure to handle Roman gently.

“Did you mean it back there?” Virgil asked quietly.

“Yes. I wanted to tell you in a better set of circumstances,” Roman laughed. “But I’m glad you know, even if you don’t feel that way about me. You don’t have to.”

Roman grabbed a hold of Virgil’s hands, causing him to look up at Roman who only smiled and leaned over, kissing his forehead.

Virgil let a small smile grace his lips, closing his eyes. “Would you like the, how’d you so eloquently put it, ‘absolute honor and fucking privilege’ of dating me?” he teased Roman, smirking up at him as he opened his eyes.

With a laugh, Roman nodded. “Very much,” he answered before Virgil’s lips were on his. Roman kissed back, cupping Virgil’s cheeks in his hands as Virgil’s arms wrapped around his waist. Roman gently deepened the kiss before pulling away.

“If this is what happens when I get hurt, maybe I should get into fights more often,” Roman hummed.

“Absolutely not, you ass!” Virgil shouted, playfully hitting him.

“Ow, I’ve been wounded!” Roman gasped dramatically, falling back into his bed, sticking his tongue out to play dead.

“Oh my god, c’mere,” Virgil said, trying to contain his laughter as he leaned over, planting his lips to Roman’s again.

Those assholes would probably still be back to mock Roman but at least they’d be leaving Virgil alone. Roman could certainly defend himself if it meant getting to kiss Virgil like this all the time.


	23. Everything in Disarray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil put his headphones on, not willing to put up with other people around him and just as he played one of the songs on his playlist, he felt a tug on his backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,241
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety, Implied Logicality
> 
> Warning: Not much other than some swearing, kissing and sappy romance

Virgil was so so very late.

He rounded the corner, only to see people still waiting for the bus, with it nowhere in sight. He checked his phone and saw it was 5 minutes before the bus usually arrived. Yeah, he’d woken up late and instinctively panicked. But luckily he was here in one piece.

Virgil put his headphones on, not willing to put up with other people around him and just as he played one of the songs on his playlist, he felt a tug on his backpack.

Virgil nearly whipped around to see the offender of his bag but merely flinched a little in surprise.

The person behind him was zipping up his backpack, he must’ve left it partially open when he left the house. He honestly didn’t know whether to think it was mildly annoying or pretty sweet.

The bus came at that moment, surprising him and he got a quick look at the person who zipped his backpack.

Oh god, he was hot.

Sweet, definitely sweet!

Virgil shook his head before walking over to wait behind everyone.

_____

And of course, the next day he was late, he was an absolute mess. He breathed heavily as he doubled over, almost about to puke. He didn’t like this new trend, he really didn’t!

Ok, he was being a bit melodramatic, he was usually fine most days. Just as he got there, he couldn’t help but notice the guy who had fixed his backpack a few days ago. Virgil subconsciously noticed the man’s gaze on him for a second before it was gone and he was trying to make it seem like he hasn’t been looking. Ah well, it’s not like it mattered much.

Virgil took out his inhaler, taking it before putting it back haphazardly, his breathing finally calming down as he started waiting for the bus. The man once again zipped his backpack up. Virgil couldn’t help but smile a little.

_____

It was weird for Virgil to be crushing on this guy when they hadn’t even spoken, sure. But crushes are weird like that and Virgil decided he really didn’t mind. Either way, the gesture was sweet and he could live with that.

It kind of became like a little routine. It started off with his backpack but sometimes he would feel the man brush a leaf or piece of cat fur off his shoulder. It was nice just having someone taking notice of the little things and fixing them. Virgil definitely wouldn’t have made an attempt to fix it himself and even if it was minor, it conveyed a message that the man was looking out for him. Virgil might be reading too much into the actions but he was proven wrong when they talked for the first time. And boy, what a voice he had. Virgil could’ve talked to him forever if it meant hearing that voice.

It definitely wasn’t a conversation Virgil remembered too well. Despite what the start of cheesy romance novels described, it was pretty forgettable. His name was Roman though. He helped out at a flower shop, took the bus every morning, noticed Virgil didn’t and asked if he was in college based on not going to class every day. Asked his major, asked why he was interested in art, and that was pretty much it. Simple.

They started to talk afterwards and instead of Virgil standing in front of Roman, they’d stand side by side as they caught up. Roman asked at one point if it was weird that he started tidying up Virgil’s appearance. Virgil was quick to tell him he found it sweet.

_____

“Hey, calm down, you’re fine,” Roman chuckled as Virgil ran up. “We still got a couple minutes.”

“I know but Jesus Christ, I can never seem to wake up on time. It’s a pain in the ass,” Virgil huffed.

Roman laughed more. “I like the hair by the way,” he commented.

“What? Oh! Oh thanks, figured I’d mix it up a bit, kinda nervous about it if I’m honest..” Virgil muttered out, his newly purple bangs falling over his eyes.

Without a word of warning, Roman brushed Virgil’s bangs out of his face before smoothing out the rest of his hair. “Well I think you look gorgeous.”

Virgil blushed as Roman looked at him with a smile and he swatted playfully at Roman’s hand. “You sap, God,” he laughed out.

“It’s true Stormcloud! You look positively pretty with your purple pigmented locks.”

Virgil raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Roman chuckled. “Ok, I will admit that was cheesy and not the most romantically poetic.”

“You’re the weirdest friend I’ve ever had, Princey,” Virgil commented.

“Princey? I don’t prefer royalty, I’d much rather be your night in shining armor,” Roman couldn’t help but chuckle out, watching Virgil get flustered and start to smack at him again.

And with that, the bus came and conversation quieted for the day.

_____

Virgil made a sound of protest as Roman’s lips connected to him. There was no way his lipstick was surviving so he kissed back deeply.

“You butt, you ruined my makeup,” he snorted as they broke apart.

“I would say I’m sorry but it was too enticing to resist,” Roman hummed, adjusting Virgil’s button up shirt, smoothing out the vest over it.

“Look at my gorgeous little stormcloud, absolutely stunning, you know.”

“As if,” Virgil said with a roll of his eyes. He smiled as Roman removed the smeared makeup around his mouth and reapplied it carefully. He absolutely didn’t regret the black lipstick stained kiss he left on Roman’s cheek as he got up, brushing past his boyfriend. “Let’s get going, it’s not every day your dads celebrate their 20th anniversary,” he mused, trying not to laugh at Roman completely starstruck as he left the room.

_____

“How’s my stormcloud doing?” Virgil heard from behind him and he quickly slapped his hand over his eyes.

Roman chuckled. “It’s ok, I promise. I got your dad’s permission to come see you.”

“It’s bad luck to see you right now, I’m surprised he did.”

“I don’t think you really believe that,” Roman said as he walked over, kissing Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil put his hand down and opened his eyes to see Roman beaming at him.

“Can you believe it?” Roman asked in quiet, shaking excitement.

“You pulled some cheesy romance bullshit on me and it somehow worked,” Virgil snorted, looking up at his fiancé.

“And you still can’t even keep yourself straight, it’s a good thing I know how to tie a tie you know,” Roman commented, starting to fix the mess Virgil had gotten himself into.

“You and I both know I’m never gonna be straight, Princey,” Virgil quipped.

“True true,” Roman hummed, smoothing the tie over Virgil’s chest. “But you definitely won’t look disheveled.”

“You’re always picking up my messes huh?”

“Always~”

With that, Roman was kissing him one more time before walking away, his dress trailing behind him delicately.

Virgil swore he felt himself falling deeper as he watched his prince walking away in such a gorgeous wedding dress.

Sure, Virgil was a mess, emotionally and just so coincidentally physically, but nothing would ruin this with Roman to pick up the pieces.

Virgil was fine with that.


	24. The Depths I Would Go To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he was stuck. He definitely was deeply in love, as if his very being had always been destined to belong under Virgil’s complete control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,500
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety, Background Logicality
> 
> Warning: Swearing, joking threats of murder, social commentary on homophobia (as well as light transphobia), alcohol consumption and drunk shenanigans, crying, faking one’s death, light sexual jokes, kissing and all that gushy stuff

A silvery song shifted Roman’s attention to one of the caves bordering the ocean as he walked along the cliffsides.

He couldn’t help himself from walking towards it and climbing down the side of the cliffs to drop down into the cave that held the source.

He heard a gasp, two frantic splashes, and a sigh.

“Great, you scared them, Roman, you idiot,” he muttered to himself.

“They’re always jumpy,” the owner of the song called out.

“And you aren’t?”

“I could easily kill you if I so wished and even if I can’t, I would be useless to you, no matter how much you think I would be worth the trouble.”

“And what makes you so sure?” Roman asked, walking further into the cave, starting to see a soft glow coming from deep in the pool. He kneeled down by the pool of water, staring at the figure. 

“So sure that I’m of no value? Well, look at me, tell me if I pose any benefit,” the voice laughed and a bioluminescent mermaid rose back up from the water, blinking up at Roman.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

“You’re beautiful,” Roman muttered out, noticing as the mermaid’s cheeks lit up. Roman cracked a smile at that. “I’m Roman.”

“Virgil,” the mermaid muttered.

Roman held out his hand and Virgil hissed, his pupils dilating, spikes thrusting out from his spine in a quick second.

“Woah Jesus, it’s a handshake!!” Roman yelled out and Virgil’s expressions softened.

“That is a declaration of war. Clearly you have no knowledge of mermaids,” Virgil huffed, taking a deep breath as the spikes were hidden away once again. “You’re more stupid than I thought,” he mused, smirking even more as Roman pouted.

“Well then how can I not be stupid if you’re clearly more intelligent than I?” Roman asked, leaning against the wall lining the pool of water.

“Meet me here tomorrow night. Come alone or I can’t ensure I’ll let you make it out alive.”

Roman nodded and smiled, watching as the glowing creature splashed into the water.

As promised, Roman came alone the following night, holding out a lantern as he squinted in the fog. He heard the faint sounds of the song again and ducked into the cave, blowing out the lantern as soon as he saw Virgil’s glow.

“You know, that’s a pretty song you’re singing,” he spoke up and prominently heard a huff soon after. He chuckled as he sat next to the pool.

“What is it with you and flattering me? Aren’t there societal rules against that in the human world?”

“Mm? What do you mean?” Roman asked, resting his chin on his hand.

Virgil started to swim lazy circles around the pool. “You know, about how those of the same gender cannot compliment one another? I mean, you aren’t even allowed to have courtships with anyone but your opposites, or at least, those perceived to be. It’s all a bit stupid if you think about it.”

“Well, people court to produce offspring.”

“Can’t anyone do that?”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Not humans, no. Why? Can you do that?”

“Yes, it works regardless of gender,” Virgil nodded, looking up at Roman who was nodding along.

“What else can you tell me?”

“What would you like to know?”

That sparked hours of conversation and the two were content to stay there. Roman was listening intently to a lesson on greeting etiquette currently and was nodding along.

“So handshakes are a declaration of war because of the webbing?” Roman asked, in the middle of an explanation.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, it’s basically like saying you’re going to rip the webbing off their hand, which is part of our bodies. So it would hurt,” he mused with a roll of his eyes, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“No, really? Never would’ve guessed!” Roman joked, flinging his arms out dramatically, smiling proudly as Virgil let out a snort.

“Do you ever do anything that’s not royally embarrassing or dramatic?” Virgil asked.

“Well I am royalty after all, why wouldn’t I do everything royally?” Roman replied back, strolling away from the pool of water casually.

“Woah woah woah, your snootiness, get your butt back here!”

“Hm? Yes?” Roman hummed out, turning back around.

“The hell do you mean you’re royalty and then turn away like this conversation is over!?” Virgil yelled, slapping his hands down into the water around him.

“It’s not a big deal, I’m definitely more interested in your life than you should be of mine.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman who sat back down in front of him.

They both kind of stared at each other for a moment.

“Well?” Virgil asked.

“What?” Roman questioned back with a teasing smile.

“Spill!”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh at his impatience and started telling Virgil the most interesting parts. Eventually though, the cave started to brighten up slowly but surely and Virgil saw the sun start to peek out from over the horizon. Roman glanced back too and sighed, getting up.

“I suppose it’s time for me to take my leave then, wouldn’t you say?” Roman asked, looking down to Virgil whom only nodded, casting his gaze down.

The prince waited for his aquatic companion to say anything but when he wasn’t given something to reply to, he nodded to himself and started to exit the cave.

“Will you come back soon?”

He turned back to see Virgil giving him the most hopeful little puppy face he’d ever seen and a grin spread across his own face.

“As you wish, my scaly one,” he hummed, bowing. He noticed that Virgil visibly lit up at his answer and decided not to comment on his cheeks shining brighter than the rest of him in that moment.

Months passed by and Roman would spend a large majority of his nights out in the caves. He learned lots of things about the world Virgil came from, about Virgil himself too. He got to meet Virgil’s friends at one point, Logan and Patton. They were nice but Roman definitely loved Virgil the most of the group.

Virgil was absolutely gorgeous, Roman knew that, but something just drew him to the mermaid beyond that. His voice was something completely enchanting all on its own. He learned fairly early on that Virgil was a siren and yet Virgil never demonstrated that ability, even when they met. He just liked to sing but to Roman, that voice was purely magic all on its own. He knew he was stuck. He definitely was deeply in love, as if his very being had always been destined to belong under Virgil’s complete control.

It was only a matter of time before Virgil found out about Roman’s affections and it so happened to be because of a huge celebration that the kingdom held in the early part of May.

Normally the climb down to the cave was an easy feat as Roman has mastered it months ago. However, he had scraped up his hands as he stumbled down the rocky surface, before he finally reached the entrance. Humming echoed around the cave walls and Roman giggled, hurrying over.

“Virgil!” he called out loudly, laughing as the mermaid in question was startled, spikes coming out from his spine in a split second before they settled down at the realization.

“Roman, Jesus Christ, you can’t just scare me like that,” he grumbled, turning around. He jumped a little as Roman was nose to nose with him, the prince grinning from ear to ear. “What’s up?”

“I just missed you so much and you’re..” Roman trailed off, staring into Virgil’s eyes. He giggled to himself before continuing on a completely different subject. “Your eyes are two different colors, they’re magnificent. Everything about you is magnificent~”

Virgil looked at him weirdly for a moment.

“Oh my god, are you drunk?”

“Maybe a teeny bit but it’s ok because I’m allowed to! Everyone is allowed to! Do you want me to get you some? I can go get you some, I might be a while though! Man, climbing down the cliff is hard, how do I do it every day?” he babbled to himself.

“Roman, calm down, you’re not even speaking coherently,” Virgil muttered, turning around to start swimming around the pool.

Roman panicked and tried to follow after Virgil. The next thing Virgil knew, there was a loud splash behind him and Roman had fallen in.

“Shit!”

Virgil was quick in yanking Roman up for him to breath, sighing in relief that Roman was still awake, blinking in utter bewilderment at him before smiling. Virgil stared back with wide eyes as Roman leaned in close, Roman’s lips inches away from his and Roman’s face illuminated with purple light as Virgil’s cheeks grew hot.

“Absolutely gorgeous, it’s so beautiful when you blush just for me,” Roman muttered out softly, his eyes looking down to Virgil’s lips. “So wonderful and stunning. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first laid my eyes on you. I want to kiss you Virgil, I want to kiss those pretty little lips of yours~”

Virgil barely managed to resist, knowing Roman was too drunk right now to know what he was really doing. Even if Virgil did want to give in and close the distance, he wanted Roman to be present and alert.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if I could date you. I would bring you flowers and food and lots of pretty things I find that remind me of you because you deserve a good boyfriend. Or girlfriend. You can call me a girl if you want, I can be a girlfriend too!”

Virgil laughed, shushing him. “Shh sh, calm down. I love you as a man, you’re fine.”

“You love me? Oooooo, you love me, that’s so embarrassing!” Roman cooed out.

“Yeah, I love you Roman. You won’t even remember this but I do love you,” Virgil said with a soft smile.

“Can I kiss you?”

“If you remember when you wake up, you may kiss me Roman,” Virgil sighed out, rolling his eyes.

“Mmmmmmm... Ok, fineeeeee,” Roman whined out. And with that, Roman was out like a light.

Very early the next morning, just as the sun was starting to rise, Roman jolted up to see the cave surrounding him as he laid next to the pool. He looked around to see his cloak draped over his body, the rest of his clothing and his hair still damp though. He heard water moving around in the pool and he was face to face with Virgil.

“Hey,” he whispered quietly to the mermaid into front of him.

“Hey,” said mermaid whispered back.

Roman scooted over, looking down at Virgil. Virgil looked back before Roman put two fingers under Virgil’s chin, lifting him up to lock their lips firmly together. Virgil was quick to melt into the brief kiss, only to jump as Roman had fallen in once again.

Virgil laughed loudly as Roman breached the surface, only calming down as Roman pulled Virgil close once more, kissing him again. Virgil didn’t think there’d ever be a time where he wouldn’t melt, tangling his hands into Roman’s hair as pinks and oranges lit up the cave, Roman deepening the kiss.

It was only a few weeks after they kissed for the first time that Roman was sitting by the cave, just watching Virgil swim around and talking to his hearts content. He was currently recounting a story of how Patton got stung by a jellyfish that Roman was only half following.

“I mean, he was in pain but I did warn him about it. Logan was glaring at me the entire time, it was kinda funny you know?” Virgil chuckled. When he didn’t hear anything, he stopped swimming and looked over to see Roman staring blankly at his hands. He swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up, his head resting on his shoulder. “Ro?” he asked gently.

Roman snapped back to attention. “Ah, sorry, jellyfish, Patton, funny, continue!” he laughed awkwardly, quirking a faked grin.

“Roman, I may not be that gushy but you know you can tell me if something’s going on, right?” Virgil sighed, frowning.

With a light, tired huff, Roman scooted over to be in front of his significant other. He reached out, cupping Virgil’s cheek with his hand, watching as the mermaid melted into it with a warm smile.

“I’ve been set up for an arranged marriage, Vee,” he admitted, noticing the shock in the mermaid’s eyes as Virgil looked up to him.

“How come?”

“An alliance with another kingdom. They have a princess of eligible standing that’s around my age and so they... my parents want to marry me off within a month. They told me this morning. I just..” Roman paused, closing his eyes. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered out, tears slipping down his cheeks as he looked Virgil in the eye.

“Hey hey, it’s gonna be fine ok?” Virgil told him, pulling the prince down for a kiss. Roman sighed into it, kissing back softly. “We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

“I want to be with you and yet I cannot bring myself to put you in harm’s way by revealing my affections for you. I certainly can’t seeing as they’d accuse me of being sinful, just for loving a man such as myself. And if they knew of you, gosh, you’d probably be captured and sold on the spot and I just-! I couldn’t-! Oh gosh, Virgil, they can’t take you away from me!” Roman sobbed out, hugging on to Virgil tightly.

For a while, Virgil just held on to Roman, carding his hand through the prince’s hair as Roman continued to cry. Once he had stopped though, Virgil requested that Roman lift him up and soon he was seated in Roman’s lap. He did his best to wipe away the tears.

“You’re the most precious of things to me, I cannot part from you, Virgil...” Roman muttered, kissing the mermaid’s hair.

“What if... What if you part with the rest of the precious things you have?”

Roman sniffled and looked over. “What do you mean?”

“Would you be willing to leave the castle to stay with me?” Virgil asked him.

“Yes, of course but how could I..?”

“Fake your death.”

“What?”

Virgil smiled. “Fake your own death. We’ll figure out a day, make plans for when to meet, and once that day comes, you come here and jump into the ocean. I’ll meet you and once anyone who’d follow you has left, presuming you’re dead, I turn you into a mermaid like me. You can live with me, I’ll get Patton and Logan to help, and you get to stay with me,” he explained, kissing Roman’s cheek.

Roman thought for a moment. “You can really do that?”

“Mhm, you just have to be sure that’s what you’d want to do.”

“Why? Does the transformation only work if it’s what my heart truly desires?”

“What? No! I’m not gonna turn you into a mermaid if I don’t have your total confidence that that’s what you want you chucklehead!” Virgil scolded and dipped his tail into the pool, flicking it up to soak Roman in water.

Roman coughed and spit water into Virgil’s face. “Rude,” he huffed, glaring at his boyfriend.

Virgil merely laughed.

A date had been set, everything was all figured out, Roman knew that. But he was worried about this meeting. A few days before this was going to happen, Patton requested that Roman meet with him and Logan. He walked through the caves, seeing the two mermaids waiting patiently for him, the only glow coming from a sea lantern Logan was holding in his hands.

“Patton, Logan,” Roman said with a nod, sitting at the edge of the pool in front of them.

Patton went over and held out his hands, nodding back when Roman put his hands in Patton’s own. “Roman, I assume you know what I wanted to talk to you about?” he asked gently, looking up at the prince.

“I assume it’s about me faking my death to be with Virgil,” he said calmly, looking back down to Patton.

“Yes. I trust you but I need to make sure you know just what you’re doing. You can’t return home after this and you can’t break Virgil’s heart if you’re not completely sure about this decision. He’s precious and oh so special to me and Lo, I don’t want a human to be his undoing. We already have a hard enough time trusting them and this could hurt him badly,” Patton told him sternly.

“I know Pat, I promise you that I’m sure about this. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t love Virgil with all my heart. He has mine for all eternity and I want to be with him more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life.”

Patton nodded. “Good, I’m glad to hear that. And if you ever break that promise, you will be receiving a handshake from me within seconds,” he growled, yanking Roman down to look him in the eye.

“Yes Patton, I will willingly take your hand should I destroy Virgil’s trust in me. You have my word,” Roman responded in a level tone and Patton squealed happily, hugging Roman tight.

“Alright alright, now that that’s taken care of,” Patton hummed, pulling back. “You said you had something important to tell Roman, right Lo?” he asked, looking back to his partner.

Logan nodded. “Use protection, Virgil would freak out about having guppies,” he said flatly.

“Logan!!!” Patton hissed.

Logan only smiled slightly to himself, amused as Roman laughed heartily.

The day finally came.

This was happening.

Roman wasn’t exactly having doubts, he never would. This was just a lot to process at the moment. His entire life was going to change as soon as Virgil turned him. Logan and Patton were on standby should anything happen and he saw Virgil off in the distance.

This was happening.

He walked over to the cliffside to look out over the ocean.

“Your highness, be careful of the edge,” one of his guards warned and Roman turned to the two guards with a smile, nodding.

Roman was hesitating. The idea was terrifying. He knelt down to look down at the waters, dangerously close to the ledge.

Do it.

Just do it, Roman, it’ll be ok.

He looked over to see Virgil who had moved over to just about where he’d be falling in and saw the worried expression of his boyfriend. Roman nodded to reaffirm him that he was still going to do it and as soon as Virgil smiled brightly, Roman knew this was it. His love was waiting for him and all fear left his mind at that one gut-twisting smile.

He fell over, letting out a loud shriek just as planned. He smiled as soon as he plunged into the waters.

Everything happened at once really. One of the guards tried to come after him which took a bit due to needing to take off the armor, at which point, Roman had already started to sink down into the water. Just as soon as his guard hit the surface of the water, Virgil was grabbing onto him, hissing loudly at the guard. Roman started to kick and struggle against Virgil’s hold as he was dragged down faster. He heard Virgil start to sing and he felt his lungs burning. His guard resurfaced for air but Virgil had taken him well away by the time the guard got back underwater.

Virgil swam up above Roman and smiled that warm perfect little smile again. Roman felt alright as Virgil’s lips were on his and he tangled a hand in Virgil’s hair, deepening the kiss.

The pain went away from his lungs as gills grew on the sides of his neck and at his hips. Webbing grew between his fingers. Before he knew it, a solid tail replaced his legs and he ripped off his torn clothes, now fully transformed just as Virgil, Patton, and Logan.

Virgil pulled away with a grin but kept his nose nuzzled to Roman’s.

“Welcome home Roman,” he breathed out gently.

“It’s good to finally be home,” Roman said with a smile, dipping Virgil down for another kiss.


	25. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s life is tough. Roman didn’t think Virgil could get more scared of his life. He’s going to do anything to help though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,584
> 
> Pairings: Prinxiety, Implied Platonic LAMP
> 
> Warning: Depression, anxiety, Roman teases Virgil a bit too much, breakdowns, panic attacks, crying, food mention, poor parenting, joking suggestion of murder, weed pillow, discussion about gender stereotypes within the context of prom, feelings of hopelessness about current situation, some swearing, physical abuse and harm from parents (mentions of bruises, light bleeding, etc.)

Roman saw Virgil getting out of his dad’s car, say a goodbye as he grabbed his bag, and slinging said bag over his shoulder as he closed the car door. The car drove off and Virgil’s eyes met his. Virgil walked silently to Roman, only offering him a grimace as Roman got up from one of the benches outside the mall, meeting him halfway.

“Hey Virge,” he said quietly.

“Hey..” Virgil replied with a weak smile, his eyes crinkling just a bit at the corners as he did so.

Roman could see the heavy bags under his eyes and the expression was down, in a defeated, tired sort of way. Virgil moved next to Roman like his legs were made of lead and Virgil was soon hugging Roman’s arm to keep walking.

This was going to be a long time out, Roman could tell by how Virgil held close to him.

Roman’s thoughts began to wander a bit, try as he might.

Virgil Knight was one truly magnificent human being to Roman Prince. It was truly a miracle that they’d been in a single activity for their freshman biology class and from there, things took off running.

Ok, not exactly. The two of them weren’t really comfortable with each other and with Virgil being as nervous as he was about everything, there were a lot of defenses. Most of those were encountered when they’d bicker between themselves for one reason or another and while they hung out, along with two of their mutual friends, Logan and Patton, they still didn’t get along.

All of that changed sophomore year, summer break past and a few months into school. Virgil was struggling with his classes and with personal issues. One slightly insensitive nickname broke down everything and Virgil was sobbing into his knees, unable to keep everything together anymore. Running on just 2 hours of sleep that day simply made everything too much. He told Roman everything that had been happening. Some of it involved drama with old friends, some involved his grades, others involved his parents. Roman ended up sitting with him for a while as they waited to be picked up. Even when Roman could’ve left, he waited for Virgil’s dad to pick him up, just wanting to make sure Virgil would be ok. Roman spent the entire time listening as he rested his head on Virgil’s, his arm wrapped tentatively around Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil didn’t refuse the contact so it was progress. Yeah, progress, that’s what happened from that moment.

They became fast friends from there and even though they still bickered, it was much more grounded in their genuine friendship with each other. It was meant as light teasing and things got a bit better for Virgil. It was still by far the worst year, his depression hit stronger than Roman had ever seen and as he started to catch feelings for Virgil, his sympathies towards him grew too. He couldn’t help it if he’d constantly be crying over Virgil and how bad the depression was. He didn’t know the extent of it in freshman year, due to them not being close, but he knew this was far worse of an experience than anything Virgil had dealt with. It took a lot of effort to build up Virgil’s view of himself and by the time the middle of junior year rolled around, he was doing a little better. Still as scattered as always but in a bit more of an organized way. Organized chaos really if Roman had to describe it.

But back to the present day, the two of them were currently eating in the food court, Virgil having picked up his favorite meal from the Japanese place there. Roman stole a little bit of it from time to time and Virgil was more than content to share with him. He really had always been such a sweetheart, even if Roman had been too dumb to see it at first.

They were holding hands as Virgil kept eating. Roman’s thumb gently rubbed over Virgil’s and he saw Virgil relax a bit.

“My dad got on my case about how I’m not helping around the house again,” Virgil finally sighed out, looking up to Roman.

“I take it you weren’t able to do much?” Roman asked.

Virgil snorted at the question. “No, are you kidding? It’s just easier to take it than fight back, he’s a lunatic who doesn’t listen to anyone line of reason other than his own.”

“I get that, I can’t imagine it’s easy to be honest with him based on what you’ve told me of them. I can still murder them for you, you know!” Roman said with a bright smile to which Virgil only laughed again, shaking his head.

“Nah, I just want to spend the day with you and forget about it for a while, yeah?”

Roman let out a relaxed sigh and smiled softer this time, giving Virgil’s hand a squeeze. “Nothing would bring me greater pleasure, anything for you, Virge.”

They spent a while around the mall, just looking around. Of course Virgil managed to drag Roman by the hand into Hot Topic to check out the anime shirts. Virgil held his hand the entire time, not even realizing that he had Roman wrapped around his finger as he dragged him through the store.

Roman would be lying if he said he didn’t spoil his best friend. He got Virgil an outfit he’d been absolutely dying to have forever but due to his parents’ views of his clothes, he had been unable to until this trip when Roman caved and bought him every single piece of his dream ensemble. He and Virgil had gone to get Virgil’s shampoo, the reason he’d asked Roman to come as he felt it would be a nice experience to get out of the house.

They eventually ended up walking around one of the stores, cracking up over a weed pillow they managed to find. As they walked through one of the department stores, Virgil joked about how fortunate he was to be saving money by not going to prom that year and how he didn’t plan to go the next year either.

“Well yeah but what if someone asks you to prom?” Roman asked as he looked through the rack of expensive sparkly prom dresses that had caught both their eyes.

Virgil only gave him slightly amused eyebrow raise. “Yeah, cause girls ask guys to prom. I’m not out at school, no guys would think to ask me. You and I both know that regardless of whether or not anyone could ask me, no one would want to. I don’t have any secret admirers like a certain Prince Charming,” he teased.

“Oh come on, I’m not that popular.”

“Yeah, and I’m the queen of the Nile,” Virgil mused.

“Oh, my apologies your royal highness!” Roman exclaimed, bowing down on one knee. He took Virgil’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it as he watched Virgil flush a little. He chuckled at Virgil’s reaction. “Too embarrassing?”

“Just a bit,” Virgil muttered, hugging his arm to his side. Roman wanted to kiss that boy so badly in that moment but didn’t, getting up to look through the dresses again.

“What if I asked you?”

With a surprised look, Virgil turned to him. “What?”

Roman knew that sounded a bit strong so he pulled himself back a notch. “You know, like as a group with Logan and Patton. What if we all went together?” he suggested, looking over to Virgil.

“Oh. Maybe, no promises though. Can’t get your hopes up too high,” Virgil quipped.

“Ah but everyone always forgets that Icarus also flew. High hopes means heartbreak, yes. But that shouldn’t stop us from dreaming the best for ourselves,” Roman told him with a smile. He finally saw Virgil’s smile that day.

_____

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle living with my parents for four years, Ro. I really don’t...” Virgil muttered, lying on Roman’s bed with him.

‘The joys of senior year,’ Roman thought to himself.

Virgil continued on. “I mean, should I reconsider colleges? Should I try applying for some art colleges now rather than go to community?”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, we’re planning on going to the same college remember? I’m still right here,” Roman offered as consolation, knowing it wouldn’t help much.

“I guess but I’m going to have their attention focused on me for 4 years. God, why’d I have to be an only child to shitty parents?” Virgil sighed out.

Roman leaned his head against Virgil’s, letting out a deep breath. They stayed like that in the silence for a bit.

“You could always stay here, I’m not moving out either. My parents love you after all.”

“Mm, I dunno. Maybe. I just don’t know if they’re going to suspect anything if I leave just to move in with you. I’m still trying to stay on their good side so they pay for college. They’d be offended if I moved out, yeah?”

“Maybe.. I see your point. But I’m definitely available to act as your knight in shining armor should you require my assistance!”

“Yeah, thanks Roman,” Virgil hummed, burying his face into Roman’s neck. “Can I take a nap?”

“Always,” Roman chuckled.

With that, Virgil was fast asleep.

_____

“I might be having a panic attack because of him right now,” Virgil’s text read out.

“Why? What’s up?”

“He’s getting mad because of something. Not at me but he could..”

“Can you get out of the room?”

After a while of delay, Virgil messaged back. “Did that, I’m in my room. I’m gonna try to calm down for a while, sorry.”

“Alright Virge, let me know when you want to talk!”

_____

A tap on Roman’s window woke him up and he heard sniffling coming from the other side of the glass. He glanced groggily to the clock, finding 3:08 glaring at him.

The tapping got more frantic and Roman shot up from bed, switching on the lamp before opening the curtains and pulling up the window.

Very familiar brown eyes looked into his, welling up with heavy tears.

Roman was soon catching Virgil as said boy quickly collapsed into him as soon as the glass barrier had been removed.

With Virgil sniffling and crying frantically into his shoulder, Roman reached out to hook his arm under Virgil’s knees, carrying him over to his bed.

Usually Roman was thrilled about Virgil visiting him in the middle of the night. It meant that he was most likely not having a good time but that meant that they’d get to spend time together. With Virgil being unaware of Roman’s feelings, he clung to any moments alone with Virgil that he could. But regardless of the situations, this was a fairly common occurrence. Roman was always the one Virgil came to and even with them living on the other sides of town from each other, and with Virgil not having his drivers license, he walked the entire way to Roman’s house just to be with him. Virgil knew by how that he didn’t need to warn Roman that he was inviting himself. Unfortunately for both of them, tonight was not one of the nights they’d be thrilled about as Roman finally got a look at Virgil.

He was covered in cuts and bruises, his lip bleeding. He had the start of a black eye. A searing red hand print marked his cheek. Many more bruises were apparent on his arms and Roman would discover too, his legs.

“Oh my gosh, Virgil, what happened?” he breathed out, looking over all the injuries once more before looking into Virgil’s eyes. Virgil looked up to him and his breath hitched before loud sobs left his mouth. Luckily no one but Roman was home for a while so the two didn’t have much to worry about in terms of interruption.

While Virgil cried, Roman simply held him tight, picking him up to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He couldn’t help it as he smiled a little when Virgil held on tightly, his legs wrapping around Roman’s waist. Roman started to hum a soft song, kissing his hair gently. He felt Virgil relax a little at that.

“That’s it, you’re going to be ok. Everything will be ok. I’m right here for you,” Roman whispered. Virgil nodded slightly against his neck.

“My parents,” the boy in Roman’s arms whispered.

“What?”

“They.. They did this. I-I wasn’t expecting them to- to hit me, I wasn’t expecting it, I wasn’t and they- they just started hitting me. I didn’t know what to do, I ran here, you were the only one I could think of coming to and I just can’t, I can’t do this!” he sobbed out, breathing heavily.

Roman hugged him tighter before placing him back down on the bed, leading him through his breathing exercises. He opened up the first aid kit once Virgil’s breathing was settled.

“Let’s patch you up,” he muttered softly, starting to dab a cloth gently on some of the more heavy cuts.

Virgil stayed still as much as possible, watching the absolute concentration on Roman’s face as he patched Virgil up. Roman glanced up to see Virgil staring at him and lowered his hands down into Virgil’s lap, smiling gently.

More tears started to stream down Virgil’s cheeks as he surged forward, kissing Roman desperately.

Roman caught him, surprised as he stared ahead, eyes wide. Virgil panicked and started to pull back but Roman held him tighter, reconnecting their lips. Virgil let out a sob into Roman’s mouth, kissing back.

Roman couldn’t believe this was actually happening in this moment but he eventually broke the kiss and stroked Virgil’s cheek.

“I love you so much, Virge,” he whispered, starting to cry himself. Virgil let out a teary, pained, and happy giggle, sniffling and trying frantically to wipe his tears away.

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Promise?”

“With my last dying breath.”

After sitting on the floor for a while, Roman went back to patching Virgil up before giving him a spare change of clothes. Virgil snuggled up to Roman’s side in bed once he changed into an old theater camp t-shirt of Roman’s and Roman kissed his hair gently, pulling him close.

“You’re going to stay here ok?”

“I’d like to stay for the night, yeah,” Virgil nodded.

“No,” Roman stated firmly. “You’re going to stay here until you’re 18 and your parents can no longer claim you in any way possible. And even then, you’re staying right here with me. For the rest of my life if possible. No one’s going to hurt my best friend and love. I’m going to protect you, storm cloud, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Mm,” Virgil hummed out as he laid his head on Roman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I’d like that.”

Roman made sure Virgil was asleep before picking up his phone on the nightstand, opening up his group chat with Logan and Patton. He typed out a message.

“How do we keep Virgil’s parents away from him?”


	26. Getting Into a Tizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s lucky that Virgil’s got Roman or else he’d be working himself into all kinds of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warning: This is just pure fluff

Sometime in the middle of the night, Roman was up. Not for any particular reason such as a nightmare or anything. He was just up and based on the emptiness of the sheets next to him in bed, his boyfriend was still working or getting some air.

With a sigh, Roman got up tiredly and yawned before going to the room that housed Virgil’s art studio. The room had originally been meant as a guest bedroom but seeing as they had better uses for it, it became Virgil’s main place of operations.

The large canvas Virgil had been commissioned for still stretched over the wall unfinished with Virgil standing in the back of the room, frowning deeply at it. He’d made no progress on it all day from what Roman could tell and he knew that was a recipe for disaster. Virgil always worried about his progress on any given day and while yesterday had been a good day of productive work, Roman just knew Virgil was currently beating himself up over not doing as much if anything at all today.

Roman could hear Fall Out Boy blasting from Virgil’s headphones and say his boyfriend groan as he thumped against the wall opposite to the canvas, covering his face with his hands.

It took a bit for Virgil to notice he had an audience and he paused his music, sliding his beat up pair of black headphones down to rest around his neck. He smiled weakly at Roman, giving him a lazy peace sign. “Sup.”

“I see you’re getting all wound up again,” Roman told him.

“Damn, going straight for the kill,” Virgil snorted, tiredly raising an amused eyebrow.

Roman couldn’t help but shrug. “I know you, you get all worked up and will start to unravel if you don’t have someone interrupt your thoughts from going a mile a minute, yes? If I’m wrong, please do as you may to correct my errors.”

“And what’ll you do if you’re right?”

“Well, I’ve always found cuddles help when I’ve worked myself into a tizzy. Mayhaps that will help my stormcloud?” Roman offered to him, holding out his hand.

“Yeah but I need to get something done on this painting, I wasn’t able to do anything...” Virgil sighed out.

“Ah ah ah, it’s 2 in the morning, you’ve been up long enough,” Roman insisted. “Plus, it’s dreadfully lonely and I won’t get back to my beauty sleep without a beauty of my own right beside me.”

“You and I both know you’re already gorgeous, Princey,” Virgil snorted, going over and kissing Roman.

Roman kissed back, tasting the vague hints of hot chocolate. “I did not but I’m willing to hear it again~”

“Oh shut it,” Virgil said with a smirk, pushing Roman’s face away. “C’mon, you promised cuddles, you doofus.”

“As my love wishes~” Roman hummed, following Virgil back to bed as he switched the lights off.


	27. Lost in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be fine within the mindscape, except for one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,208
> 
> Pairing: Logicality
> 
> Warning: Crying, self-loathing, general Patton angst

A melancholy atmosphere drifted about the mindscape, negative emotions and feelings growing more relentless by the second. It was becoming suffocating, horrid, and unbearable to manage.

Logan didn’t know why though.

Nothing had been going on.

Thomas was ahead of schedule, he hadn’t endured anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing to fear, stress over, have a lack of confidence in.

He checked Virgil’s room, only to find him peacefully listening to music, almost on the verge of falling asleep. He decided that it definitely wasn’t anxiety related.

Roman was alright too. When Logan came in to see if everything was alright, Roman was in the middle of writing the next script for a video, a Disney movie on in the background. Soft fairy lights were the only light source, noting to Logan that he was in a state of tranquility and calm as he rapidly scribbled down lines. Everything was as desirable with the creative side.

Logan walked further down the hall, the aura growing stronger as he approached a normally bright, happy door.

Patton’s door.

Patton’s door was clouded by thick blue smoke and mist and it was rapidly spreading out to the rest of the mindscape.

Logan knocked on the door. He heard nothing. He waited and not a thing happened.

“Patton?” he softly called out.

Still not a single response.

Logan tried the doorknob to discover it locked.

“Patton, may I please come in?”

Logan heard a broken sob, the sounds of gasping threatening more of them to follow. Those sounds gave Patton away and realizing that, he started to openly cry, though still silently. Logan was quick to sink outside the door, rising up into the moral side’s room. Though the sounds were horrible, actually seeing Patton broke his heart.

Patton was huddled in one of the corners of his room, his body heaving as he sobbed. His face was buried in his knees but Logan knew it would be an unusual and miserable sight to see.

Logan went over and placed a gentle hand on Patton’s knee.

“G-Go away,” Patton whispered out, burying his face further. A few sniffles came from him as he was trying to stop crying, to save some face in front of Logan. Something. Anything.

“Patton, you are not doing alright, that is clear. I cannot allow myself to leave when you are hurt.”

The crying slowed though Patton was shaking, showing that he was holding them in.

Repressing them.

Repressing his feelings.

Logan sighed, trying to lift Patton’s head up to face him. “Patton, we have gone over how unhealthy it is to not express your feelings, you must confront this even though you might prefer not to.”

“N-No,” Patton’s voice said sternly.

“No?”

“I said no, I won’t, I can’t, I’m not going to!”

Logan’s brow furrowed. “Patton, please-“

“It’s just easier for everyone if I don’t say anything!” came a quick response. “No one needs my problems! I can’t do that to any of you! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t...” Patton muttered out, choking through more tears. He curled up in further on himself, sobs wracking his body harder.

The sobs were back, stronger than the ones before. Patton was losing himself in sorrow and the atmosphere grew heavier around them. Logan felt his heart ache dully in his chest and he was quick to pull Patton into his lap, rocking him gently.

“I can’t cause any pain! I-I can’t do that, I can’t do anything bad! I’m not a bad person, I’m not, I’m not, I’m not!”

“Patton Patton, please take a deep breath, for your own sake,” Logan cut in, moving one of Patton’s hands to rest over his chest as he took an exaggerated breath, implying for Patton to do the same. Patton’s cries quieted as they just breathed for a few minutes and eventually Patton’s hand over Logan’s chest was replaced with his head. Patton just silently listened to the soft heartbeat, matching his breathing to it.

“Patton, you cannot be expected to put in so much work purely without gain. It proves to not be beneficial if you are driving yourself into a state of mania over not doing so at all times. Your own needs must be heeded, just as all of ours do, do you understand?”

“This is my job, I can’t ignore you guys, that’s not fair.”

“No but we have not done enough to see you experiencing pain on our own behalf. It is not your job to take care of our needs though it is what you feel be morally right. Just as we’ve talked about, you must learn to compromise. You may do your best to provide us with help but you need to be aware of when you need help too, seeking it out from yourself or us when you realize it,” Logan said, gently rocking Patton.

Patton shook his head. “I don’t even know if I can..” he muttered and Logan barely heard him.

“Would you like to speak more about why not?” Logan asked and Patton looked up to him.

“I’m so sick of trying to be mindful of my feelings. Just because I’m being mindful doesn’t mean that the feelings don’t hurt. I have so many, I wish I didn’t have any to deal with. Being numb would be better than having all sorts of stupid problems with them, I just want them gone.”

With a hum, Logan pulled Patton closer. “How about we work on getting you help for the bad problems then? Just because you know what the causes are for them and that it’s natural doesn’t mean that your problems are suddenly fixed.”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, maybe we can start by having me check in on you to see if you need anything. For the meantime, I can try to suggest some things that might help you out and with time, you can learn to recognize what will help you and then you can ask for it yourself,” Logan said before thinking for a moment. “Like this. Would you like a hug?”

Patton nodded just a bit and clung to Logan tightly.

“Anything you can think of? Even if it’s something small?” Logan whispered as he pet a hand over Patton’s hair, holding him close.

“Maybe.. Uh, depends on how you take something I want to tell you I guess...”

“Oh? What is it Patton?”

Patton looked up, sniffling a little. “I love you Logan,” he said softly, nothing but hope in his eyes.

Logan was surprised for a moment but smiled softly. “I reciprocate your feelings, assuming they are romantic, yes?”

“Mhm,” Patton giggled out.

Logan smiled at the laugh. “Then yes, I love you too,” he chuckled. “What did you want to ask for, provided that I now know this information?”

“Oh,” Patton muttered, turning red. “Can I have a kiss?”

Logan smiled more and leaned forward. “Of course, dear,” he hummed out, kissing Patton gently. Around them, Logan could feel the mist slowly dissipate.


	28. Much Ado About Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Virgil may not get along but the one thing they have in common is that they love Roman. Both in different ways, mind you, and Remus tries to help Virgil deal with his own affections. It’s definitely interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,614
> 
> Pairings: Platonic Dukexiety, Prinxiety, Creativitwins, Implied Demus
> 
> Warning: Swearing, sexual jokes, Remus-like ideas, mention of tearing one’s heart out of their chest, kissing, Roman is an oblivious dumbass, Virgil is a pining dumbass, and Remus is a dumbass dumbass who loves his dumbass brother

Virgil sat on the back of the couch, watching movies with the rest of the sides and Thomas. Tonight had been Virgil’s pick and of course, The Nightmare Before Christmas was currently on, Sally’s Song playing. He couldn’t help it as he stared at Roman from his little pillow throne, the dork.

“Hey Virgil!” he heard whisper shouted next to his ear.

Virgil shrieked as he fell backwards, landing painfully on the ground behind the couch. He saw Remus looming over him with wide eyes and an excited smile.

“You alright kiddo?” Virgil heard Patton ask as the movie paused.

“Yeah yeah, keep watching, I’m fine!” he insisted quickly before glaring at Remus. “What the fuck do you need?”

“You want my brother to bone you?” Remus whispered excitedly, maybe a bit too much with the words he just spoke.

“What the fuck,” Virgil muttered. “What’s it to you?”

“You’re making goo-goo eyes at him, it’s disgusting. I want to help!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “We’re not really friends you know. Why would you help me? Why would I accept it in any case?”

“Cause you have the hots for him and I can tell you’re a horny bitch about it too so why not!”

Virgil looked unamused and Remus pouted.

“He’s my brother,” Remus conceded. “Even if he’s sometimes kinda boring, I still want him to be happy and he’s a doofus who can’t see what’s two feet in front of him.”

With a sigh, Virgil looked up at him. “What would you know about romance?”

“I’ll have you know that I take two d’s every night like a good little boy!”

Virgil grimaced at that. “It’s a mystery why Deceit likes you.”

“Yes it is!”

“And again, why would I accept your help?”

“Because you maybe sorta actually still like me like the good old days?”

“No, I still despise you.”

“Eh, fair enough!”

_____

Somehow, Virgil found himself in Remus’ room, sitting on the one clutter-free part of the bed that Remus had cleared off for him. He watched as Remus sat across the room from him, smiling widely.

“Am I supposed to start? I wasn’t even going to tell him, you know,” Virgil said finally.

Remus snorted. “That’s why I’m helping! You’re just gonna fantasize about being his pretty little damsel in distress and boring romance shit like that if I don’t help. And then when I read your diary, it won’t be any fun-!”

Virgil’s head shot up. “You read my journal!?”

“So what better way to get you to stop being sappy and disgusting than by getting you laid?” Remus finished.

Virgil groaned, strongly tempted to hit his head against the wall. He managed to control himself enough to not do so, no easy feat for Remus’ room. “What do you suggest I do?”

“I was hoping you’d ask!” Remus said with a clap of his hands.

“That’s why I agreed to your help dumbass, it’s what you offered.”

“Shush, first idea! You go to his room, lie naked on his bed, and tell him to take you when he comes in!”

Virgil looked at Remus blankly.

“Scream at him to take you right where you stand!”

Still no good based on the look Virgil was sporting at it, even worse as another thought popped into his head.

“No? You could rip your heart out of your chest and give it to him as a symbol of your undying love!”

Remus only received an uncomfortable grimace. Closer but not quite.

“You’re so boring, mutilation and sex are fun!” Remus huffed out.

“I’m not tearing myself open or telling him to fuck me and you know it,” Virgil snapped. “Like, what does he like?”

“Lots of things! Adventure, saving damsels in distress from me, slaying dragon witches—that one’s my favorite, he makes it really gory—sour gummy worms, romance, swords, poetry, ceiling fans, sappy shit a lot of the time!”

“That was all just really random,” Virgil told him.

“Yep, that’s me!” Remus beamed. “But c’mon, it’s not that hard! Just tell him how horny and or sappy he makes you feel and then you can tell him to take you!”

“Alright, I’m leaving now,” Virgil said quickly, standing up.

“Suit yourself!”

“Er..” Virgil paused at the door, looking back to Remus. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Remus asked.

“Nothing, whatever.”

_____

Virgil held a piece of paper in his hand, looking at Remus with an unsure look. “Are you really sure I should do this? What if he doesn’t want to even talk to me anymore? What if he laughs at me!?” he shouted in Remus’ face, clinging to his shirt.

“If he doesn’t like you back, he’s clearly more stupid than I thought,” Remus told him.

Virgil looked at him for a second, blinking. “Wow.. That’s uh, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever-“

“Though to be fair, he’s just stupid in general so that’s not saying much!”

“You ruined it,” Virgil deadpanned, dropping him. He sighed as Remus only cackled on the floor.

“Enough enough,” Remus said, hitting Virgil’s ankle with his hand. “Go show him your disgustingly sappy poem!!”

Virgil took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to where Roman was on the couch, absentmindedly watching a Disney movie as he wrote ideas down on a notepad. Roman looked up to see Virgil holding a piece of lined paper in front of his face.

“What’s this?” Roman asked him, glancing up to see Virgil look away as he took it.

“Just read it before I pass out from embarrassment,” Virgil muttered to him.

Roman opened it up, reading it quietly to himself. He smiled. “It sounds nice, did you want my feedback on it, oh angsty one?” he asked.

Virgil never wanted to disappear more in his life and stupidly nodded, not willing to tell Roman the real reason for it. That was how he ended up sitting next to Roman on the couch, Roman telling him of things he liked about it, the meaning he gathered from it, ways to improve it should Virgil feel it needed to be.

_____

Virgil walked up the stairs in a daze and lied down on the floor in front of Remus. Remus snorted.

“I told ya, he’s dumb!” Remus sang out a little.

“I’m never going to do it, I’m never going to be able to confess to him, I’m going to be miserable for the rest of my life-“

“He’ll fuck you eventually!”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too~!”

_____

Attempt numbers 2 through 4 had failed miserably too and Virgil was close to giving up as Roman once again missed the point on attempt number 5. Heading towards his room, he grimaced to Remus again and Remus shrugged.

“He’s a dumbass you know, I didn’t think he was this stupid though! That’s usually my job if anything!”

Virgil thought about it for a moment before lighting up. “You’re right!” he shouted before hurrying to his room.

“Well geez, you didn’t have to agree with me,” Remus said but shrugged, sinking out.

_____

Virgil took a deep breath as he opened the front door, seeing Roman sitting on the porch. He held his guitar with a tense smile as Roman turned around and beamed at him.

“Hello my dark and stormy knight, how are you this fine evening?” Roman asked, stunning Virgil for a moment.

“Good, um, can I play something for you?” he asked, motioning to the acoustic guitar weakly.

Roman smiled more and scooted over on the doorstep, following Virgil’s gaze as he sat down.

Virgil gave a quick strum, tuning it a little to make sure it sounded ok. He strummed again, cursing as he dropped his pick.

He wasn’t even sure what he played as his nerves got to him. He knew he was playing, he knew he was singing, he knew that Roman was watching him.

He knew there was no turning back.

“I love you,” he heard himself say over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. It was a miracle it happened.

“Really? You mean that sincerely?” Roman asked.

Virgil only nodded before Roman was holding his chin up, asking his permission to kiss him. Virgil nodded once more and Roman’s lips were on his in seconds.

_____

“So, need another plan? I think I’ve got a good one this time!” Remus said as Virgil walked into his room.

Virgil sat on Remus’ bed, staring at the ground with probably the dumbest grin on his face. “I told him.”

“Without me? Ah, no fun!” Remus whined. “How’d you do it? Finally took my advice and ask for him to take you? Did he bang you?”

“I just- I just told him, just said I love him.”

“What? Boooooooring!”

Virgil laughed. “You said he couldn’t see what’s two feet in front of him so I just was upfront about it,” he said with a smile.

“Is it too late to go on the record and say this was a mistake? You’re sapping all over my bed!” Remus joked, only to be met with a pillow to the face as Virgil snorted.

“Shut up, God!!”

_____

“You’re welcome you know,” Remus grinned as he passed Roman in the hallway the next day.


End file.
